LONGING FOR SOMETHING: FOUND
by trades
Summary: A MAN IS WHAT HE BELIEVES. Tercera y ultima parte de la trilogia. COMPLETA. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, LO AGRADEZCO DE CORAZON, NO SABEN CUANTO SIGNIFICA. GRACIAS
1. Default Chapter

**Autora:**** Miss Trades. **

**Titulo:**** Longing For Something: **_FOUND. __(Tercera parte y final). _****

**Sumario:**** _Trust me Clark, our friendship will be the stuff of legends… _**

**Feedback:****tradesgarden@hotmail.com**

**Disclaimer****: **imagínense, uno serio, lean: estos personajes no me pertenecen,. Smallville es propiedad de Alfred Gough, Miles Millar, Tollin-Robbins Productions, y Warner Bros. Television, y se basan en personajes creados originalmente por Jerome Siegel y Joe Shuster. Tadaaaaaaann!!!!!!!. Ah, hay también y poemas de mi propiedad, que como la historia NO PUEDEN SER USADOS O PUBLICADOS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO, **EN DEFINITIVA, NO SON MÍOS. SI LO FUERAN, HARÍA UN SÁNDWICH, COMO NO LO SON, ME HARÉ UNA PIZZA.**

**Nota****: **este fue mi primer fic slash, romántico ni más ni menos. Sorry (:D). Ahora en serio, errores gramaticales y demás aspectos, solamente míos, ya que también realice la revisión (beta) y por la amplitud de este trabajo, algunas cosas simplemente se me fueron de las manos. Lo siento de verdad si encuentran errores.

**Nota 2:**** Este es un AU, por lo tanto hay ciertos cambios en los personajes, pero pocos, por ejemplo Clark no es absolutamente invencible (dejando de lado la kriptonita), sino que también puede ser herido, etc. Digamos que es muy fuerte, pero como todo, tiene un limite y de ahí en adelante puede ser herido y aniquilado, sus poderes aun están en desarrollo, y lo otro es que posee un alto grado de empatía mental (otro poder), aunque esto no es un aspecto central e integral de la historia, merece ser especificado.**

**LONGING FOR SOMETHING**

**TRACK C: FOUND.******

**CAPITULO UNO**

FUTURE 

**Micaela Driskill nunca estuvo destinada a vivir. Los pronósticos no daban mas allá de una semana, pero como todo en su vida. La lógica nunca tuvo un lugar preponderante en su existencia. **

**La pequeña ramera de la familia.  Siempre aburrida, excepcionalmente inteligente y perdida. Poeta y guitarrista. Sangre hindú, escocesa, francesa. Apellido tan rancio como las paredes de su habitación. Siempre lo mejor. Vida en cadena. Cliché y beligerancia. Por supuesto era obvio que se encontraría con Lex Luthor. Era obvio que tuviera un hijo. Nunca estuvo destinada. **

**Y era obvio que no le interesara mas allá de los cuatro millones de dólares y la renuncia a todo derecho maternal. La compra del silencio de la familia. Tradición y vergüenza de que su hija hubiera tenido amoríos con un hombre como Lex, sin respeto ni interés en tenerlo por algo que resembrara algún parecido con la tradición y la estirpe, sin mencionar los rumores acerca de su sexualidad.**

**El resultado: cinco millones de dólares mas, la toma de poder de la compañía Driskill y uno que otro negocio para mantener las apariencias. El abuelo del niño nunca se intereso en conocerlo. ¿Y que?, Solo otro día mas. Trascendencia y tradición maldecida al ser nada mas que un bastardo hijo de otro y de una hija cuya única decencia fue morir intoxicada en un país lejano. Casi el unico ser con tanto sentido elegante de autodestrucción. _Gracias madre. _**

**Trascendencia y ojos gris verdes. Ojos gris verdes y trascendencia. ¿Por qué ese niño estaba vivo?. Lex no creía posible vocalizar las razones, ni siquiera admitirlas. Trascendencia y ojos verdes. Poder y una pequeña mano cerrándose sobre su dedo. Un IQ mas allá del promedio y develándose cada vez mas y... timidez. Soledad y sonrisa relámpago. Iluminando.**

**Y Lex se quedo ahí. Viendo como Clark se quedaba observaba el pequeño rostro moreno, ojos gris verde y mirada viva y tímida a la vez. Y entonces el niño dijo esa palabra. _Hablando de la valentía._**

****

****

****

****

- **¿Papa?. **

- **… - _Oh Lex... tanto. _**

- **Adam- llamo Margaret y el pequeño se quedo sentado. Sonriendo levemente. Eso fue todo. **

- **Hey- dijo Lex con calma y se acerco despacio. Clark noto el movimiento. El significado. **

- **Mira- extendió su mano, sosteniendo el cubo. Los colores alineados. Tres años. Esperanza en la aprobación. Lex como siempre, no supo que hacer. Clark entendió.**

- **Eso… eso esta bien- Lex lo inspecciono. **

- **Adam- susurro Clark con calma. Lex asintió.  **

- **Adam Luthor- el niño se le quedó viendo y Clark simplemente trago saliva. Sus ojos. Leve rastro de arrogancia. Ha, un Luthor. **

- **Hola Adam. **

- **Hola- ni Lex ni Clark se dieron cuenta del momento en que este último se sentó junto al pequeño en el suelo. **

**~ _¿Alguna vez has tenido un momento de claridad? ~_**

****

****

****

**Una mirada. Verde gris escaneando verde azul. Verde azul escaneando verde gris. Y Lex considero dejar de latir. Sonrisas. Oh. OH. **

**~ _Siempre has sido emocional Lex _~**

**Una sonrisa. Clark sonriendo. Dientes blancos y cabellos negros. Y de alguna manera Lex sabia que siempre había esperado por eso. Adam sonrió de vuelta. Luminiscencia. Voz sorpresivamente serena. Suave. **

- **¿Puedo verlo?.- Adam asintió algo tímido y le paso el cubo tan... feliz- Esto esta muy bien,- Clark le sonrío de nuevo y el pequeño respondió. De alguna manera Lex sintió que pasaría un buen tiempo antes de cansarse de eso y es envidia y Dios. Real- ¿Tardaste mucho en armarlo?. **

- **No mucho- le sonrío satisfecho. _Ah. Luthor._ Margaret se aclaro la garganta. **

- **Nunca tarda mas allá de diez minutos, una vez que empieza. Le encantan los rompecabezas, puzzles- miro al pequeño y Lex se sorprendió un poco de nuevo. Interés. Cariño verdadero. Tres años con Adam. **

- **Eso es muy bueno.- Clark le devolvió el cubo- Gracias por permitir que lo viera- le dijo solemnemente y Adam le regalo una sonrisa que dejo a las tres personas en silencio. Encanto Luthor desde la cuna. Brillante... y honesto. ¡Que cambio!. **

- **Soy un niño educado- le dijo muy seriamente y Clark simplemente rió.  Pequeños ojos verdes brillando con malicia inocente. Margaret sonrió. Lex se sentó en la silla frente a ellos. Observando como la luz de la caja de música iluminaba a las dos personas en el suelo. **

**Luego de un tiempo, Margaret se encargo de llevar a Adam a la cama. Un pequeño toque en la mejilla.  Cicatriz desapareciendo. Ojos gris verde somnolientos. Sonrisa para el hombre sentado aun en el suelo con un juguete en la mano.**

- _"¿Quieres jugar conmigo mañana?. _

- _Claro- ojos verdes resplandeciendo." ****_

****

****

****

****

**Tomo un sorbo de su trago mientras observaba a Clark inspeccionar la caja de música. Surrealista. Recuerdos de un niño de cabellera color fuego jugando. Lionel observando sentado. Sin tocar…**

- **Sin cabellos rojos, sin _L. _**

- **No… me temo que no- sonrisa de efecto. La marca en la mejilla. **

- **Lionel… **

- **Sí. **

- **La marca en la mejilla desaparecerá- **_no lo hagas Lex. No eres tu, no lo es._****

- **… Lo deje vivir Clark- **_no tienes idea de lo que soy. _****

- **Es solo…- sonrió. **

- **Un niño… trascendencia y resarcimiento Clark. Es lo que un Luthor **hace**. **

- **¿Qué es lo que quieres ver en el espejo Lex?. **

- **… - hogar. **

**Trascendencia y ojos verdes... no. Peor que eso; simplemente ojos verdes. Gris. Azul. Dedos pequeños con inusual fuerza... y _trascendencia. _Nudos que nunca dejo desatar.**

**_ESCOCIA. 6 AM._**

****

****

****

**Respiración. Lex observo a Clark... observar. Pequeño pecho subiendo y bajando. Luz colándose en la ventana. Derramándose sobre pestañas y ojos cerrados. Imperceptibles instantes perfectos. Recuerdos de su madre. **

- **… Es tan hermoso… - _Lex, Lex. _El cansancio de un alma. **

- **Lo sé… - se acerco y de pronto Clark se le quedo viendo. Un segundo. Una vida entera. **

- **Cambia. **

- **¿Qué?. **

- **El pasado… - **_no lo hagas Lex. No lo es... no._****

- **¿Por qué?. **

- **Porque puedes… - Lex no pudo evitar la sonrisa, de verdad que no. **_No lo invalida. Lo que es. Lo que no._****

- **Él debe morir… - __**

- **…Debe... - suspiro- debe haber otra manera... - tan triste. **_Siempre estas triste a mi lado_**-… solo… - lo miro con calma- no hablaremos de esto … no con él aquí- **_siempre ensuciando._

- **… Si no estoy… te quedaras- con él.  **_Tan perfecto pequeño corazón._

- **… Siempre… - Clark se acerco. Corazón saltando. Pequeño sonido desde la cama. Sonido de vida e inocencia- él brilla… **

- **… Lo sé- …¿era esa su voz?. _Tan suave. Tan suave. _La mano de Clark en su mejilla. **

- **No luchas en la misma guerra que Lionel, Lex. Nunca lo hiciste. No te engañes- Lex sonrío ante eso. **

- **El deseo define- **_palabras en un castillo, lejos, muy lejos._****

- **El deseo impulsa. **

- **El deseo controla- dos jóvenes con demasiado tiempo en sus manos. **

- **El deseo transforma. **

- **¿Entonces que debo hacer?.- a veces Lex tiene serios flash backs con los Kents. Casas con cercas blancas y una nave espacial en el sótano. **

- **… Estirar la mano… tocar.- **_ahora, eso si es hilarante_**- ¿Sabes quien eres?, ¿Lo que eres?, ¿Hacia donde vas?. **

- **… No cambiara las cosas… **

- **Ya han cambiado- se quedaron viendo al pequeño, mientras el sol suave, cadencia infinita, ondulaba por la habitación prometiendo al mundo solo otro día más. Después de un tiempo indeterminado, Clark volteo para dejarlo solo. A los pies de la cama de su hijo. **

**_~ Una decepción tras otra. ~_**

****

****

****

****

**Con calma, Lex tomo lo tomo del brazo. Después de un segundo, este se sentó a su lado, observando el día brotar.  Adam respirando tranquilo. Solo otro más. Otro. **

**_CONTINUARA_******


	2. EDGE

CAPITULO DOS

****

****

****

****

EDGE 

**_AUSTRALIA. UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS._**

**_El deseo guía, mata, controla. El deseo crea, destruye, impulsa. El deseo cambia, y muestra la verdadera naturaleza del hombre. El deseo define. _**

****

****

- **Todo esta dispuesto- el hombre asintió. **

- **Así que, - se acerco Fanning- básicamente, usted ira con mi equipo, tendrá una charla de hijo a padre o de Luthor a desviación de la naturaleza, mientras acá se realizara la toma de… poder.- se burlo.  Tanto sentido de la teatralidad- Oh, diversión. **

- **… **

- **Como dije, básicamente, yada, yada. En seis días esteremos listos- el mayordomo se cerco a Lionel y le mostró un papel. La construcción del laboratorio había finalizado. Bien. Demasiado aburrimiento. **_Lex, te amo, ¿sabes eso?. Realmente lo hago. _****

- **El jet esta listo señor- aviso uno de los hombres, entregándole una caja, Lionel la abrió. El emblema de la familia tallado en roca verde. Que nunca se diga que un Luthor no tiene sentido dramático cuando este es requerido. **

- **El niño es mío. Si hay cambio de planes lo haré saber. Kent es suyo. Ya sabe que hacer**

- **Imagino que no lo quiere rápido. **

- **… Huellas… y quiero que el niño vea. Después de eso, decidiré- Fanning asintió. **

- **Muy bien. Muévanse- se encaminaron al jet. **

**_ESCOCIA. 4 PM._**

****

****

****

****

**_~ We have a future together ~_**

****

****

****

****

            **Deseo es piel cubriendo.  Anhelos colmados. Interminable. Interminable. Aceptación y orgasmos, leves trazos de... sí, vertiginosa. Paz. En uno de los jardines analizando los caminos, elecciones y panecillos holandeses.  Su hijo jugando. Clark. Ira. Y es sostener, y es reverencia, y eso duele, maldita sea, duele. **

****

- **¿Vas a jugar conmigo?- tanta esperanza... **

- **Claro que si, - Clark le saco la lengua y el niño rió. Delicioso- pero solo si prometes ser un buen niño. **

- **Yo siempre soy un buen niño- sonrío pretencioso y Margaret movió la cabeza. Ha. Idéntico. **

- **¡Ha, ya veremos!- lo tomo en brazos y las carcajadas de Adam colmaron el aire mientras Clark lo hacia volar. Lex no despego la vista del reporte. Clark se acerco con Adam, caminando sin cuidado entre las flores del jardín. Lex levanto la vista y por un momento no supo si reír o… caminando. Brisa. Pétalos en el aire. La estatua de un ángel_. _**_Oh, buen Dios.** Divertimiento, Lex, no olvides quien eres. **_****

**_~ Una decepción tras otra ~_**

****

****

****

**_Gracias padre. _******

- **Ve por la pelota, esperare aquí. Jugare con tu padre por mientras- Lex sonrío, esta vez depredadoramente. Clark noto la seriedad. **

- **Papa nunca juega- dijo Adam- Y por un segundo nadie hablo. **

- **… Ve- le dijo suave, acariciando su mejilla. La marca casi imperceptible. Adam fue corriendo hacia la casa gritando por una pelota. Clark sonrió. **

- **… Lo que sea que te satisfaga Clark- dijo Lex con fingida inocencia. **

- **Llevas mas de una hora perdido en eso. Se sentó frente a él, en la mesa. La desaprobación en el tono casi lo hizo reír. Clark siendo... Clark. **

- **Creo que perderé LexCorp.- dijo con calma. **

- **¿Qué?- parpadeo y Lex se deleito en el movimiento.**

- **¿No es eso una pena?. **

- **… _Lex_…- escucharon a Adam gritando de vuelta. Para ser un niño generalmente quieto, como decía Margaret, bien... no lo era. **

- **… La perfecta esposa- Clark sonrío sereno. **_ Estira la mano, Lex._****

- **Lo que sea que te satisfaga Lex. **

- **… Ya veremos. **

- **Mira. ¡Pelota, Clark!. ¡¡Pelota!!...**

- **Eso veo Adam- se levanto del asiento. Adam le mostró la pelota nuevamente y se coloco serio, sus ojos sonriendo.**

- **Gengis- Clark y Lex pestañearon al mismo tiempo. Se le quedaron viendo confundidos por un segundo y Margaret disimulo una sonrisa. **

- **Así nombro a la pelota.**

- **¿De donde lo saco?. ¿Manual Luthor para el complejo de Mesías?,- miró a Lex  acusatoriamente, y este le devolvió una mirada idéntica a la de Adam.**

- **Le gusta ver libros, aprenderá a leer pronto.- dijo Margaret, observando al pequeño patear el balón. Estuvo callado toda una hora mientras mirábamos uno sobre Gengis Khan. Y en cuanto termino, agarro la pelota, la nombro Gengis y se fue al jardín a jugar. El tutor aun no se repone.- rió quedamente. Mirada al pequeño. Amor. Lex despego la vista de Margaret. Clark. **_Dios..._** - Nadie sabe porque.**

- **¡Clark!. **

- **Bueno, que no se diga que tu linaje ha dejado de ser interesante Lex- este solo asintió. Clark se dirigió hacia el pequeño. **

**Después de un rato, Adam y Clark se perdieron en uno de los tantos senderos del enorme jardín, y Lex se dedico a realizar unas llamadas y cerrar algunos tratos. Se despedía de Carl Von Mühlenbrock, pensando sonriente en el pobre Daniel, desheredado e inconsciente en un hospital por sobredosis (siempre conveniente), cuando de pronto algo le hizo levantar la cabeza. Un segundo después, el grito de su hijo lo devolvió completamente a la realidad y sin pensar se dirigió hacia la pequeña figura corriendo hacia él. Tampoco lo hizo al tomarlo en brazos. Por supuesto que no, Lex. **

- **¡Adam!.- el chico lloraba- ¿Qué sucede?... ¡¡Adam!!- Margaret llego corriendo a su lado.**

- **Sangra... - sollozo- ¡¡esta sangrando!!. No es mi_ culpa- _**_¿solos en el jardín?. Incompetentes de mierda**... **_**dos hombres se acercaron corriendo ante las señales de Margaret. Dios. La _ineficiencia... _**_esperado, recuerda._****

- **¡¡Ve!!- trono y Adam se le pego con fuerza a su pecho.**

- **¡¡NO ES MI CULPA!!, ¡¡no es... se cayó y se movía...**

- **Shh... - empezó a caminar hacia la dirección en donde... casi inconsciente del hecho de que sostenía aun a Adam. **_No la más lógica solución Lex. Piensa, Lex. _Piensa_._**Margaret se acerco, pero... Adam se aferró a él aun más y... – no es tu culpa, - tomo su rostro con suavidad y firmeza- no lo es. Quédate con Margaret. Volveré.**

- **¡¡No, papá!!- sollozó.**

- **_Lo prometo..._**

**_~ Trust me. I'm a man of my word~_**

Entrego el niño a Margaret y se apresuro. 

Sollozos inquebrantables tras de sí. Culpa. Soledad.  Vio al doctor dirigirse al lugar. _NO. No. No. No. No. Clark.._ La imagen lo detuvo en seco. Clark  acurrucado en sí mismo en el suelo, los guardias mirándolo sorprendido, dos de ellos en el suelo, unos cinco metros mas allá. Clark. Clark y los ojos perdidos, lágrimas de sangre brotando de ellos, cubriendo su rostro. Nariz sangrando. Sus manos...

**_~  I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship ~_**

****

****

- Esta desorientado, pero conciente. Llévenlo adentro donde pueda..

- ¡NO!_._- Clark empezó a moverse. Lex podía reconocer esa mirada en cualquier parte. Era la misma mirada que tenia cuando... pesadillas. Pesadillas. _Ni siquiera esta aquí__._ Escucho a sus hombres... susurros (_ni siquiera hemos podido contenerlo..._). Se alejo de Lex inconscientemente. Y eso. Dios. 

- **... Clark... - se acerco despacio... dolor. Gemidos de dolor. Sin notarlo, imito la acción. Tomo la cara de Clark entre sus manos... tardo unos segundos en descifrar las palabras.**

- **... Él viene, él... – cerro los ojos como si quisiera desaparecer. Todo. **_Nunca termina, nunca.¿Quién es el divertimiento ahora, Lex?. _****

- **... Llévenlo a – **_nuestra _**- la suite- tanto dolor. Clark se alejo arrastrándose hacia algún lugar en donde nadie estaba invitado. Nadie. Y _eso_... **

- **... No. No. N... – susurro. El doctor se acerco despacio.**

- **Esta sangrando demasiado señor- ojos. Manos... manos arañando sus brazos.**

- **Clark, ¡Clark!.- este apenas lo miro. Suficiente- ¿Puedes caminar?...- asintió después de un momento- Ok... Ok... tus brazos... Clark, - tomo su rostro de nuevo, inconsciente de que el dolor reflejado... susurro – estas arañándolos cariño... ¿Clark?...- trato de enfocar su atención en él sin conseguirlo en demasía- sus hombres... se le quedaron viendo por un segundo. **_Ahora están atentos, idiotas de mierda. _**Por un segundo, no tuvo conciencia de lo que había dicho**_. _****

- **Ok... - murmuró ausente. Y dejo caer las manos. Un segundo después, se levantó algo tambaleante- él... esto... _nunca_ se irá... – se miraron. Tan desolado. Destellos de un pasado. **_Dios, Clark._** Se acerco a él para intentar sostenerlo, pero Clark se deshizo con brusquedad. Lex se trago el estúpido nudo y simplemente volteo para instruir a sus hombres, un segundo después oyó el sonido de la cabeza de Clark golpeándose  contra el pavimento. **

**_TRES DÍAS DESPUÉS._******

**Despertó con el sonido de los gritos. Dolor brillante y blanco recorriendo su cuerpo, casi eléctrico. ¿Por qué demonios no se callan?... espiral de dolor recorriéndolo debajo de la piel como si miles de descargas fueran aplicadas, y si, él tenía experiencia. Unos momentos (¿minutos?). Después, noto con humor que era él quien gritaba. **

**Mano fría en la frente. Tan gentil. Casi, ¿reverente?. El tacto era como miles... trato de comunicarlo, de hablar, pero... la inconciencia lo cubrió nuevamente.**

**Mano fría en la frente. Todo oscuro, todo. Uñas en su piel. Miles. _Desde adentro. _Podía sentir cada parte de su sistema sanguíneo o como fuera que le llamasen de donde provenía. Hirviendo. ¿Se supone que la conciencia es validación?.**

**Todos sus sentidos: tacto, oído, vista... amplificados hasta el punto de... Dios, ¿por qué hay tanto ruido?.**

CADA. PORO. DE. SU. PIEL. 

- **Parece... estar atrapado. Atrapado.- **_adentro-_** Si me dejara hacer algún tipo de examen, podría quizás, empezar a especular..**

- **No le pago para _especular. _Y sabe que eso, no es una opción.**

- **Lo sé, pero...**

- **Fuera.**

- **Señor Luthor.**

- **¡Fuera!... - puerta cerrándose. Dios, tan errático. Ordenes a hombres, y la inhabilidad de hablar... –tienes... tienes que regresar Clark... -  **_regresa a mí. Tan solo. _**Mano en su frente. Dolor. Gimió y Lex quito la mano. **_Oh, Dios**. **_**Trato de abrir los ojos, pero lo único que consiguió fue emitir un gemido mas fuerte- Shh... – esa _voz_... es cómo, como... **_esta, esta bien... Shh..._****

** _Vida gastada, ¿puedes ver?. Buscando, siempre buscando. _****_Siempre. _**

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_~ You see, I don't want to do good things… I want to do great things. _****_~_**

Quiero todo. 

Te lo daré Lex.

- **... ¿Clark?- _¿Suave?._ Tomó su mano. **_Dios..._** __**

- **... D... do...  ¡¡No!!– Lex retiro la mano con rapidez... **_sus ojos. Tan... ¿negros**?. **_**Intensidad que no pudo ser capaz de beber. Cerro los ojos por un momento. **_Recuerda Clark. **Recuerda**._

- **... Clark...__**

- **... No... no me toques... – y es como un tren o un avión, o como la maldita verdad cuando te parte en medio, y Clark ha estado viviendo por mucho tiempo en el mundo de Lex_. _**_Desde adentro_**. Y de pronto... ¿de pronto que?. Clark sonrió. Porque no podía... solo. No. __**

****

**Tanto dolor. Tanto. Nada mas que memorias y él ha vivido tanto en ellas que hasta es posible olerlas en su piel. Desprendiéndose en cada paso. Cada paso. Y hoy, solo era otro día, y hoy, solo era la validación del dolor. _Buscando, siempre buscando. _Trago, y el sabor metálico de su sangre lo hizo vomitar. La rápida reacción de Lex le hicieron comprender que ya llevaba un buen tiempo así. ¿Y que?.**

**Condenados en años de esperas, ¿quién eres?, ¿Qué eres?, ¿Dónde vas?, ¿Crees que esto es el fin?. Árido. Árido. Cayendo cada día en recuerdos, porque la realidad, la realidad... la realidad es la validación de su alma, y hay tanto dolor en la realidad.**

**_Tengo tu alma en mis dedos._**

**_Y aprieto._**

**_Linda y pequeña alma._**

**_Desgastada._**

**_Prístina. _**

**_Cubriendo._**

**_Que no significa nada._**

**_Deshaciéndose._**

**_Deshaciéndose._**

**_Entre. Mis. Dedos._**

****

****

****

****

- **... Lex... - Dios, tanta _sed_. Lex se acerco con calma. Ojos... ¿menos negros?. ¿Es eso posible en él?. Él... que lo tiene _todo_. **

- **... ¿Clark?... No Lex, no olvides lo que haces, divertimiento, Lex, es todo lo  que es. Haría todo por él. Haré todo por él**

- **No puedo salir... no puedo... sácalos de mí... - murmuro casi sin entender sus propias palabras. O los sollozos- por favor...**

- **_Dios, Clark_****- ojos azul gris tan hermosos. **_Quiero destruir algo. Gritar al mundo por su anarquía. Su injusticia._

- **Sal... sácalos... salva... – cerro los ojos ante la emoción en los de Lex. Ahora, eso si es retórica. Ojos, ¿radiantes?... **

- **... Clark... - una cualidad casi nueva en su voz, casi... **_Dios Clark, Dios**. **_****

- _Todo_** duele Lex... – Lex cerro los ojos por un segundo. La necesidad de tocar. Tan grande, tanto. Hacia una hora que había acostado a Adam. ¿No es eso circunstancial?.**

- **Lo sé...**

- **... Tu... no.. Sabe nada. Nada. ¡NADA!... NO VES... yo haré... - Dios, tan patético. Tanto- Él vendrá... y tu sabrás... todo _duele_... – Lex se arrodillo junto a él y Clark... **_no puedes sentirlo. No puedes. No...  no tienes derecho**...**_** Detuvo en la mano en el aire. Lex. Un mechón cubrió su frente, y Dios, es eso lo que mueve a las multitudes... Dios. Si no doliera tanto, seguramente ya habría muerto de risa, porque todo, todo... todo era tan tétrico. Patético. Familiar. Humano. Mal argumento y olor a cerezas. **

- **.... Shh... Clark.- Clark cerro los ojos y  trato de controlar el temblor. Nada. Nada nunca sería... igual. Azul. Gritos en su cabeza. Dolor. Cada puñalada, cada paso, cada desgarro. Todo lo que había hecho, todo lo que había encontrado. **_Todo lo que he visto**. -**_** Shh... **

- **... No...**

- **Dios, Clark...**

- **... Nunca mas...**

- **_Clark... _****– Lex aspiro hondo, porque Dios, a veces es bueno recordar. **

- **... Toma... toma mi mano...**

**_Todo lo que he hecho._**

**_Todo lo que he encontrado._**

**_Todo lo que he visto._**

**_Guiándome. Siempre guiándome._**

****

Sé. Lo. Que. Soy.

- **Clark...**

- **Con... confía... en mi- sonrió porque hoy era también la validación de la esperanza... de la retribución. Y Lex abrió los ojos.**

**_CONTINUARA_******


	3. CIRCLE

**CAPITULO TRES**

CIRCLE

**_~  Do you believe a man can fly? _****_~_******

**Un Luthor no pregunta, no solicita, no espera, no depende, no confía, no cree, no... El dolor es humano. Algunas veces se olvidan los comienzos, las razones, los... destellos. No humano. Un grito. Algunas veces, él no podía dejar de desear _todo. _Como un halito que nunca, nunca termina. Y las mareas nunca colman, nunca acaban, nunca... hoy sí. ¿Y que?. Desear todo, porque la motivación apropiada es casi vida. Más controlable, menos aterrante. Irreal. Maleable. Pero tuya.**

**En este minuto, miles de momentos, cuerpos, gritos que atraen... y puertas que se cierran. Miedo. Eterno. Ya no puedes cerrar los ojos, no puedes. **_Padre. _

**¿Y que puede hacer un grito?. Deseo. El poder de terminar todo. Principio y fin. Alfa y omega. Sosiego, **_¿Es esta la intensidad, madre?, ¿Es esta la intensidad requerida en el deseo?, Por aquellos que solo existen, tacto cada cierto tiempo, trabajos, destinos mediocres y ni una mierda de duda excepto la soportable... y nunca termina, nunca._** Sosiego, ¿alguna vez lo has sentido?. Hábitos intermitentes. Los ojos de su madre, de su hijo... Clark.**

**La validación del sueño. ¿Y que?.**

**_~ People can't fly, Lex ~  
  
  
_**

**En este minuto, en estos momentos, que solo es otro entre millones, miles de imágenes, sonidos que aun golpean. ¿Y que?. ¿Culpa?, ¿El fin de todo?, ¿El inicio?. Como si alguna vez hubiera sido diferente, como si alguna vez él hubiera tenido _opción._**_ El dolor es bueno, real, el dolor enfoca, ¿y entonces porque mierda estoy tan perdido?. No puedo hacerlo padre, no puedo._** Ahora, eso es pintoresco. **

****

****

****

****

**_~ I did. After the accident, when my heart stopped. It was the most exhilarating two minutes of my life.~_**

****

****

****

****

**No con su padre, no con su huida, no con... ¿y que?, ¿Crees que él la tuvo?, _ Amando cada uno de tus alientos, _¿crees que él ha tenido algo en su vida?.**

**~_ No perteneces ~_**

****

****

****

****

Flash back por estos días, ¿horas? : Margaret cenando, Adam en el dormitorio llorando, manos en su pecho acunándolo hasta... Luminiscencia. Clark levitando. Olor. Gusto. Tacto. Sonido. Vista. Todo un compendio de aseveraciones vagas de la supuesta humanidad. ¿Crees que el sueño no asfixia?. 

**~ _ Toma mi mano ~_**

**¿Y que?, _¿Qué?._**

**Es tan estúpido. Creer. Tocar. Tomar una simple mano, tan fácil, atribuir el comienzo y el fin a los que te rodean, cuando tu... Cuando tantos, Dios, tantos...**_ quiero la libertad de... _** Dios, tan estúpido. Tanto. Como podría haberlo imaginado, como. Y libertad no es mas que amnesia  conveniente y Dios, su padre fue un excelente maestro. Excelente. Así que, ¿Llorar?, ¿Disecarlo?, ¿No tomar la mano?, ¿Pretender que nunca existió la necesidad?, ¿Negación y más negación?, ¿Del aire?, De la piel luminiscente que alumbra la habitación, de Clark _levitando, _¿y no es eso un maldito cliché de tercera?. Tanto como su propia piel irradiando... ¿negar?. Miedo. **_No perteneces. _

**_~ I flew over Smallville and for the first time, I didn't see a dead end. I saw a new beginning.~ _******

**La verdad no puede ser contenida. La verdad es única en su multiplicidad. No puedes negarla y no puedes aprehenderla, ¿y no es eso aburrido?. ¿Y que?, ¿Aplaudirás?, ¿Correrás?, ¿Renegaras como siempre?, Porque no es un buen trato, no lo es. Llenándote la boca de reinvención y el desprecio al destino que en este momento debe estar en su tercera hernia de tanto reírse, y Dios, ¿no es eso típico?, Egocentrismo, aburrimiento, retórica. Y Lex, estas tan perdido que es excitante. **

**Un cuerpo en el aire, mano estirada y lo sientes. Hay un mundo afuera de estas paredes con niños jugando y hombres corriendo y mujeres trabajando y él siempre supo que podría manejarlo, siempre. Y puede ser que el peso de ese mundo, este en los hombros correctos, pero puede ser también que el diablo lo haya podido saborear por unos segundos estirando la mano, ¿y no es eso excitante?, ¿Egocéntrico?, Por milésima vez, Lex. _Sé un hombre. _**_Gracias padre. **Solo él puede encontrarte. Es todo lo que te queda, lo que eliges. Solo él.**_****

**El cansancio, Lex. Compromiso, ¿rendición?. Solo otro día, y Lex ha tenido tantos. Tantos. Diez años de negación. Diez años de foreplay. Destino, elección, _y _**_Dios, Clark, te ves tan cansado. Tan cansado. _**En algún momento esta ramplonería debe terminar y Dios...**

**~ _Toma mi mano ~_**

**Buscando, siempre buscando. De rodillas contra un ventanal contando estrellas a pleno día que no son suyas. No son suyos, no son suyas. Simplemente no lo son, ¿y eso es justicia?. _Haré que lo sea. _**

**_~ You're the closest I've had to a real friend my whole life ~_**

**¿Es esto la validación del día?, ¿De un alma?, ¿De un deseo?. Por favor.  De rodillas en un lugar oscuro donde tu piel se desgrana y hay miles de voces, tacto, ojos. Voces sin sonido rompiéndote los tímpanos, miles de uñas rasgando. Y Dios, es excitante. Toda una existencia, sobreponiéndose a su padre, a un mundo que no te ama, y a tu juguete roto, cuando, Dios, cuando esta _él,_ y el peso del mundo en sus... **

**~_ No perteneces ~_**

**En algún momento de esos que a nadie le interesa particularmente, Lex soltó la mano, notando con, Dios, con inercia estúpida, que el sollozo era suyo. Clark y los ojos cerrados, en paz, Dios, en paz, en un lugar oscuro, donde todo te hiere porque has sido malo, y estas desnudo y nada asusta mas que tu propia voz, y el silencio de otras miles que te demuestran que _no perteneces_, que nunca lo harás, y Dios, gracias Dios, que él nunca lo hará. Y Lex quiere gritar, destruir el maldito cielo por su magnificencia, por la impavidez, por la injusticia. **_Nunca gritaras lo suficiente, ¿no es así Clark?... __Dios._

****

****

****

****

**~_ You don't have to hide anything from me ~_**

****

**Otro momento, y ciertamente hay una plaga de ellos por estos días, Lex se acerco a la cama. Piel aun luminiscente... Como la suya, y Clark había dicho que nadie había quedado ateo o ciego, y Dios, no es ese un pensamiento Jodidamente estúpido y necesario. Como un cambio de piel, y Lex debería preguntarse si no necesitaría casas especiales, con equipo especial en el futuro, y rejas que protejan a Clark cuando salga a pasear en el jardín, y es increíble que siga pensando estupidez cuando aun... aun esta presente el futuro, y en el, no hará nada mas que traicionarlo de nuevo.**

**El digno hijo de su padre.**

**_~ Thanks to you I have a second chance. _****_~ _**

****

****

**_  
  
_******

**Cambio de piel, y en algún lugar alguien debería estar gritando Danger, Will Robinson, Danger!!. Tan estúpidamente cliché: lindo chico levitando, con el rostro tapizado de paz, ¿venganza, Clark?. Sí, bueno, Mission Acomplish. **

**_Pulso, pulso Lex. _****Con calma, cerró los ojos y **_eres un bastardo con suerte**.**_** Ver, pero no ser visto. Acaricio el rostro con infinita calma. Tacto fantasma.**

**_Me consumo sin ti._**

**Después de un tiempo indeterminado, Clark suspiro, y Dios, es tan suave, tan agradable el escucharlo. Abrió los ojos...**

- **... Yo... - guerras. Niños y comunión. **_No lo sientas Clark... yo no lo hago.****_

- **... Lo sé- siguió acariciando su mejilla con... sí. _Lo sé todo. Todo lo que he encontrado, todo lo que he hecho, todo lo que he visto... _– Clark, yo... – **_Dios. Guerras y hambre y ojos muertos y mediocridad_**. **_Tanta._** __**

- **...- Clark cerro los ojos después de un momento. **_Qué  esperabas, ¿un **lo sé**?, Un **no importa**?. _

- **No puedo evitarlo...__**

- **Evitar que... - suspiro y Lex les saco lentamente los zapatos. Sangre en el piso, en todos lados, y no hay lugar en él quisiera existir... tendría que ocuparse de los detalles, hacer desaparecer todo, hacer... sí. __**

- **¿Ser?- y Clark simplemente se largo a reír, débil, cansado, el rostro sin sangre, ¿y no es ese un adelanto?. Riéndose hasta quedarse sin aliento, y Dios, Lex realmente lo... entendió, la inocencia. Movió la cabeza y rió con él. Siempre. La espalda de Clark contra su pecho. Un beso húmedo, en el hombro derecho. Abrazados en un lugar donde la oscuridad era momentánea y permanente, pero no... solitaria, ¿y acaso es eso una diferencia en este universo plagado de espacios inexpugnables?. Después de un par de horas, Clark volteo la cabeza y beso su frente, y eso... Dios. Eso **_duele, mierda. Duele. Y completa. ****_

- **¿Dónde esta Adam?- murmuro. __**

- **Durmiendo espero- trazo la mejilla con su lengua. Leve sabor a sangre, sabiendo bastante humana, aunque podría haber algo, o ser solo sugestión. __**

- **No fue  mi... __**

- **_Dios, Clark_****- lo interrumpió impaciente.**

- **Hablaste con él.**

- **Es difícil.. Entender a su edad... o a cualquiera- apretó un poco mas su abrazo al sentir a Clark moverse. Reflejos. Que... encantador. **

- **Hablare con él.**

- **Dios Clark, eres la perfecta...**

- **No. Lo- bostezo- Digas- insanidad. Sonrió.**

- **Ok.**

- **Él vendrá. Lo siento- acaricio su cabello con calma. Como decir: **_Claro que lo sé, tengo todo preparado, discursos y recriminaciones, refrigerios y llantos. Perros..._**hay un lugar especial en el infierno para nosotros. Como si ello lo detuviera. Acaricio ese cabello y la felicidad es una palabra tan obtusa. **_Él esta con vida. Él esta bien. Y él sigue hablando, y es bueno prestar atención. Y lo destruirás todo. _

- **Lo sé.**

- **Tendrás que hablar con... tu gente.**

- **Nada importante paso hoy- Clark volteo.**

- **Lex...**

- **Nada. Importante. Paso. Hoy... es la nueva moda en este castillo, en mi casa, en mi penthouse- sonrisa de 500 voltios, pero algo es algo.**

- **Y ahora sabes...**

- **¿Saber que?- arreglo un mechón que de inmediato cayo en su frente.**

- **... Lo que soy- **_Dios, Clark._**Insano deseo de cerrar los ojos. Por toda respuesta, lo acerco mas aun a él.**

**Tras unos momentos, Lex trago el nudo, se saco la camisa, y los cubrió a ambos con un cobertor. Clark solo suspiro y por unos estúpidos momentos, en su mente escucho la voz de su padre. Sonriéndole... pero no era la de Jonathan. **

**_~ Don't worry about it Clark. I'm not ~_******

**_AUSTRALIA._**

- **¿Cinco días?. No quiero mas excusas. He pagado un alto precio por sus servicios. Sorpréndame- corto. **

- **¿Cinco días?- Fanning movió la cabeza.**

- **Cuatro- replico Lionel con calma.**

- **Lo que usted diga... - **_esto será divertido._****

**_CONTINUARA_**

****


	4. FEAR

CAPITULO CUATRO

FEAR 

**_~ We have a future, Clark…~ _**

****

**_DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS._**

**Estas en el aire.**

**_En el aire._**

**_Y te respiro._**

****

****

****

**_Desde adentro. _****Tacto. Olor. Sonido. Luz y desesperación, luz y candencia. Adam acercándose a la cama con miedo. **_Ojos tan hermosos**. **_**Clark sonriendo. **_Todo estará bien, no es culpa de nadie...pero lo es, Clark_**, no es nada mas que un señuelo. Y sin embargo, sin embargo... no hay diferencia con otros días, como aquel en que él tenia veintidós años y un par de ojos cambió algo que nunca debió ser.**

**Todo. Todo. El perfecto heredero, el perfecto hijo, el perfecto padre, el perfecto maestro, ¿Eras realmente eso lo que esperaba de su vida?, Y ¿ ahora venia preocuparse de eso?. Repetir círculos y caminos definidos en su sangre. Siempre deseando mas, siempre ansiando, anhelando los pasos. Todo. Todo. ¿Y que?, Después de todos estos años, no pudo menos que aplaudir al darse cuenta de que los parámetros en ese concepto si importaban, porque adonde fuera, el _todo_ lo perseguía y un Luthor es un Luthor es un Luthor, pero también era... Buen Dios, tanta pubertad. **

**_~ Toma mi mano ~_**

**No habían hablado mucho en estos días. Destrozando horas. Todo termina, todo termina, y tal vez él no quería seguir el camino que todos esperaban, que él esperaba, porque, porque, y Dios, debería haber un segundo en que no hubieran tantas voces en su cabeza. Y. **

**_~ Quiero todo ~_**

**Pero en el camino, nunca se detuvo  a pensar que... ya lo tenía. Sexo como último recurso, intoxicante, repleto de ira. Sin poder ocultar. Nunca. Nunca más. Nunca pudo. Y es, incontenible.**

- **Mierda.**

- **Solo _Lex, _Clark.- risa queda- Ok, Ok- **_necesito más._****

- **Que bueno que te interese mi bienestar- se suponía que el sexo no era divertido cuando estas destrozando todo. Pero.. Pero, _Clark._ **

**Después. Después solo se dedico a besarlo. Hambre que jamás podía reconocer como suya, cuando siempre... Nunca fue demasiado. Nunca terminaría. **_Quiero más._**Calma, lentitud, músculos tan hermosos bajo una piel, y Dios, su madre no debió morir, nunca debió dejarlo solo, porque ella jamás, jamás hubiera permitido que se convirtiera en esto. Que tierno... cerro los ojos. **_Quiero más. Quiero todo._**Pero, ¿qué?.**

**Hay tanta paz en la realización que es  hilarante. Y toda su vida siguió los caminos, sin detenerse un momento con la mano en el corazón (Ja), asumiendo, aceptando que después de todo, era el hijo de su padre... ¿Y que?. **

**Adam. **

**¿Quiero darle todo?. ******

**~ Esta en la sangre Lex. Siempre lo estará ~**

**La tumba de su madre. Cerrándose frente a ojos sin lágrimas. **

**_CUATRO HORAS DESPUÉS._**

- _Iré a Metrópolis esta noche- beso. Succión. Ombligo. Nunca termina. Nunca. Clark casi recuperado. Adictivo. Tanto. Cada vez más lejano. Que no se diga que los Luthor no reconoce la utilidad del tiempo. No. No Luthor, Lex. _**_Esto es quien eres. _**_Clark se acomodo en el sillón y bebió un poco de su café. Escucharon a Adam riéndose a carcajadas en el salón contiguo y a Margaret tratando de acallarlo. 5 PM. Pinky y Cerebro. Lex y su sentido de la oportunidad. Se reacomodo nuevamente sobre Clark. Cabeza al nivel de la cintura. Casi la misma posición en la cual Adam había estado... otra risotada.  Se miraron. Sonrisa, aterradoramente fácil, sobre todo porque Adam y Clark siempre estaban del lado de Pinky._

- _No preguntaré._

- _Ok.- asintió ausente y sus dedos trazaron la carpeta en la mesita adyacente. Suspiro y Clark se acomodo de nuevo. Lex subió la vista. Aun seguía débil. _

- _No molestas- nada mas que humor._

- _Bueno saberlo- _**_Quiero todo.___**

- _Juro que nunca más haré ninguna broma sobre los humanos y sus debilidades._

- _Mocoso llorón._

- _Oh, cállate Lex- Clark volvió a su posición, admitiendo malhumorado que si, estaba acurrucándose y sin fines eróticos. Bueno, casi. En algún lugar del mundo, algunos de sus amigos, (los que quedaran con vida) deberían estar intoxicándose de risa._

- _Ok- Oh, Adam...  _**_Quiero todo... ¿Y eso esta bien mama?._**

- _Deberías estar con él._

- _Eventualmente._

- _... Nunca lo será... él... nunca._

- _¿Y eso que cambia?._

- _Que no cometerás los errores que él cometió._

- _O que seré peor que él. Esta en la sangre Clark- se mofo. Imágenes y personas mezclándose en su cabeza. _

- _...  Tienes miedo... - _**_sorpresa. _**__

- _Pot. Kettle. Dejaste todo._

- _Eventualmente lo habría hecho._

- _Y eventualmente Adam vivirá conmigo-  _**_al costo que sea.__  Esta en la _****_sangre__. Cerro los ojos tratando de no sentir la casi total relajación por... por estar con él. Dedos en el cabello_**

- _... ¿Qué sucede?...- Lex no respondió... no pudo._

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

**Mientras cenaba (y Margaret ya no parecía sorprendida por eso),  fue interrumpido por una llamada. Se levanto con calma.**

- **Todo listo. Tenia razón, esto es... –imagina eso- inminente.**

- **¿Tiempo?.**

- **No sabría...**

- **No te pago para no _saber, _ Savage.**

- **Dos semanas quizás. Están ultimando detalles, según mi fuente...**

- **Por supuesto.**

- **De todos modos, envié a mi equipo a reforzar la seguridad- **_seguro que sí._****

- **Absolutamente.- levanto su vaso y brindo por nadie en particular entes de beber un poco- Estaré en Metrópolis al amanecer, lleva lo que te pedí y... - sonrió- compra el diario.**

- **¿Señor?.**

- **... Nuevas adquisiciones. **

- **Claro señor- leve rastro de burla. _Que dulce. _**

- **Cuando todo esto estalle, dependeré de tus servicios- mintió.**

- **Me honra señor.**

- **Que encantador de tu parte- corto.**

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

**Un pequeño beso a Adam. Palabras vacías y el tiempo escurriéndose. ¿Es esto todo lo que hay?, ¿Todo lo que queda?, ¿Todo lo que deseo con tanta intensidad?. Y se suponía que él podía manejarlo... El deseo_ atrapa _ y la debilidad siempre ha trazado un camino paralelo a la conciencia.**

**Lex subió al helicóptero y deseo... ¿qué?, ¿Cambiar el pasado?, ¿No haber sacudido los cimientos de la venganza lo suficiente como para aceptar el llamado de su propia sangre?.**

**_HORAS ANTES._**

- _Nunca serás él- repitió solo por el placer de ser Clark._

- _¿A quien tratas de convencer, Clark?._

- _Es la validación de la posibilidad...  lo que te aterra, ¿no es así Lex?.  Es tan confortante, vivir así. _

- _¿Así?. Mi vida es una triste comedia. Padre esta complacido._

- _Así que mami murió y papi no te abraza, ¿y que_?. _¿Matemos todo lo que me rodea y tomemos un brandy frente al fuego?._

- _Y que, ¿La fe es el yugo favorito del pueblo?.- parafraseo a Jonathan- Oh, vamos Clark, se que eres el hijo de tu padre, pero hasta _tu_ puedes hacer algo mejor que eso. _

- _Y " la ironía  es la ultima defensa del cobarde". ¿Y que?. Deja de... - ¿de qué?._

- _... No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz, Clark- tan, tan serio. _**Haría todo por él. Haré todo por él.**__

- _Oh, creo que tengo algunas... – y duele porque el aire quiebra- ¿adonde vas Lex?._

- _A transitar esos caminos que tan pintorescamente esbozas. - **porque nadie mas puede**.  Sonrisas- No soy yo quien debe dejar de huir. _

- _¿Y después que?... Dios, ¿y me acusas de cerrar los ojos? - dulce, Clark. Realmente.  _

- _Aunque esta conversación es realmente deliciosa en su inocuidad, un record entre nosotros debo añadir, lamentablemente, el helicóptero me espera y ya sabes, la puntualidad... _

- _¡Que... Toda la vida me has... esos caminos, son solo caminos. Otro día en la vida de alguien, y mundo no... ¡¡ No es... siempre hay elección Lex. No puedes ir por la vida asesinando personas solo porque no encajan en tu_ visión!!.__

- _Oh, Clark, eso es tan sagaz, ¿quizá debiste mencionarlo antes?. Hubiera cambiado tantas cosas. Realmente. - antes, antes. _

- _No soy tu padre. No jugarás conmigo- se acerco con serenidad. Demasiada. _

- _¿No es eso lo que he hecho todo este tiempo?- porque así es el  amor. _

- _No es eso lo que... juegos, Lex... - respiro profundo- nunca pudiste... - **¿En serio?. **_

- _¿Realmente?._

- _Es lo que te jode la maldita vida hijo de puta, es lo que siempre lo hizo- la verdad duele. Eso es buen, tan bueno. **Solo detente, Clark. Detente y respira conmigo**. En el mismo espacio._

- _Oh, Clark, vergüenza debería darte._

- _Abre los ojos. Caminos son caminos, elecciones. Él... no es necesario que muera._

- _¿Vas a impedirlo?._

- _Si es necesario._

- _¿Porque?- y francamente, Lex quería oír esa respuesta. _

- _Porque es quien soy._

- _Entonces tenemos un grave conflicto de intereses- se burlo moviendo la cabeza cansadamente. _

- _Abre los ojos... _

- _Nunca hubo otra forma contigo, Clark- Dios. Y no es** eso,  **enunciar lo evidente. _

- _¿Por qué?._

- _¿Por qué no?- Dios, Clark, no._

- _La verdad no puede ser contenida. No esta. _

- _Encantador- se dirigió a la puerta. _

- _Porque entre nosotros el mundo y sus ironías en el fondo importan una mierda, Lex. ¿Crees que no veo tus pasos cada día?. Estas perdido. _

- _¿Y que harás cuando la veas?, ¿Cuándo me veas?- **¿tu **_**amor_ lo soportara?._**__

- _No soy _los demás_, nunca lo fui-** Y eso no te mata desde adentro.**_

- _Y  juegos, en el fondo solo son eso y nunca has podido... no conmigo..._

- _Son todo lo que nos queda._

- _¿Lo harás conmigo?._

- _Entre nosotros. Los juegos nunca significaron nada- Lex cerro la puerta tras de sí con calma. **Lo siento, Clark. **_

****

**_DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS. _****ARRIBO.******

****

****

****

****

**_~ I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship ~  
  
_**

****

****

****

**Conozco tu corazón. Principio y fin embebido en esperanzas adolescentes. Humanas. Y mientras lo sostienen contra el piso, y oye el sonido de cuellos siendo destrozados y el grito atrapado en el cuello de Margaret, él puede ver lo que fue. La fe. Predecible. Controlable. Humana.**

**Puede sentir la sonrisa en los labios de Lionel, más arrolladora en su destrucción, en su dolor, que la roca verde destrozando su espalda. Marcándolo. Y él, Dios, él pensó que tal vez, tal vez, las cicatrices no dolerían tanto, que tendrían _significado, _que serian alucinantemente _indelebles, _y él no tenía ni una mierda de idea.**

**Así que mientras Lionel enseña a Adam el valor de las lecciones, y el poder de la sangre. Él esta en el suelo, notando que en medio de su magnificente estupidez, parte de él estaba gritando en silencio, convencido y arrogante, de que, tal vez él no tuvo la intención, de que nunca hubo un real plan, que la única razón fue la protección de su hijo, porque él vendrá, él lo hará, y sacara a su hijo de aquí, porque nunca quiso que su hijo viera eso. Nunca. Y tu no eres mas que el _divertimiento._ **

**_~ Trust me. I'm a man of my Word ~_**

****

****

****

****

**Y mientras Adam llora, y Lionel habla sobre destinos insulsos y guerras humanas, Clark no puede dejar de reírse, porque Dios. Su padre estaría tan orgulloso de que todas sus alegorías sobre Lex y su padre, se comprobaran, y de esta manera,  porque. ASÍ. ES. COMO. SE. HACE. _Divertimiento._ **

- **¿Cree en la fe, señor Kent?... esta en todas partes. ¿Cómo se siente estar _solo_?.**

**Y aun ahí, Clark no había querido entender. Porque, porque Lex le hablo de su hijo y le pidió quedarse con él y cuidarlo y tal vez él podría enseñarle las flores de su madre, y llevarlo a caminar por el puente donde todo, todo murió. Dios, todo es juego y no termina nunca, nunca. No tendría gracia de otra forma. **

**Otro grito desgarrándose de su garganta. Una parte de su cerebro considero el trabajo puesto en el meteorito, elegantemente diluido en su efecto, asesinándolo poco a poco. Emblema taladrando su alma a través de  su espalda y Adam llorando y debieron ser mas que meses antes de poder refinar el meteorito y convertirlo en algo minimamente tolerable por algún periodo de tiempo. Eficiente. _Divertimiento,_ Clark.  Dios, el amor puede ser tan liberador. Culpas rodando, porque NO LO VI, no lo sabia, porque el amor corroe la razón, y Dios, corroe la dignidad, la decencia, y ¿a quien mierda le importa eso?. Él te vendió Clark. Y lo supiste todo el tiempo. **_Cierro mis ojos, y todo lo que veo es a ti._

- **Esto es lo que somos.  Pero tú lo sabias, ¿no es así?.-**_ cerrando tus adorables ojos-_** ¿Cómo se siente?- **_lo que eres, quien eres, cuanto vales._

**Y hay suficientes pruebas en la voz de Lionel como para no poder  denegarlo. Incluso él. Amor.**

**_~ We have a future, Clark… _****_~_**

****

**Y es increíble sentirse tan humano, tan perteneciente a algo. Pero siempre fue así, Clark. Siempre, desde el comienzo, razones y tiempos, iras y descontentos. Todo amplificados hasta el punto en que no podía diferenciar, solo sentirse. TAN VIVO. Entroncado. Formando parte de algo que no era una nave espacial en el sótano y la mirada de su padre, tan llena de esperanzas porque él tenia un destino, y mejor que eso, él abrazaba ese destino con tanto, Dios, tanto orgullo.**

- **¿Quieres averiguarlo, _Clark_?. Lo que eres... es un intercambio conveniente, todo es negociable, solo hay que estar dispuesto a pagar el precio conveniente... él quería LuthorCorp.  Ahora yo... Oh, bueno... - dedos en sus labios- creo que sabes a lo que me refiero... aun cuando el pequeño... cree poder engañarme. Todo es valido...**

**¿Y que?.  Latidos, Clark. Latidos. Alegría. Y aun puedes oír a tu padre: " _Hijo, siempre el truco estar en tener la suficiente humildad y aceptar, aprender las lecciones que la vida nos da, se gane o  se pierda, es lo que nos queda"_, y Dios, el hijo perfecto de Jonathan Kent, su asesino, ramera del hijo de Lionel, hablando de círculos padre. Latidos, Clark. Lionel dando órdenes por teléfono, no hay distinción de tiempo (¿horas, días?), y es... El latido. Prueba fehaciente, ¿de qué?, ¿De que es real?, ¿De que quizá no fue su intención?, ¿De que en realidad ahí algo que resemblé dignidad en todo esto?. Intenciones. Intenciones. Ahí un lugar lleno de ellas dentro de cada uno de nosotros. Se llama  Lex.**

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

- **Señor, - Roberts apuntando a Savage, el helicóptero estable - están ingresando al castillo... ¿intervenimos?.**

- **No. **

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

**Tic. Tac. Y de pronto... de pronto algo cambia en el aire. Y Dios sabe que ha estado escuchando por demasiado tiempo a Lionel y su retórica sanguínea, y el amor, y los celos. Y él lo entiende, seguro que sí. El síndrome del hijo único, con sus juguetes y sus historias y su hermoso y ambicioso y brillante hijo. Deseo, lujuria latiendo. Y todo es acerca de posesión, y él es solo un compromiso en medio de una guerra que no es mas que otro día más. Pero... pero esta el cambio, y Lionel, le habla sobre laboratorios y alteraciones de planes, ¿y que?. _Ya. No. Importa. _**

- **... Espero que disfrutes tu nuevo hogar... – su aliento. Mas frió que el de Fanning. Ha, sí, Fanning. El meteorito para debilitarlo físicamente, Fanning para... divertirlo. Y pensar que él se consideraba _especial_. Sonrió. El sueño de todo joven, _nadie me ama porque soy diferente, _solo que en esta pequeña fantasía llamada vida, él si lo era, ¿y no es eso hilarante?. Susurros – eres mío ahora... él te entregó... no olvides eso... esta en la sangre... - **_gracias Lionel, ¿necesito una postal también?- _**Lindo, lindo niño. Tu padre estaría tan decepcionado. Prepárenlo. - salió de la sala. Pero antes, antes voltea. Y es curiosa la resistencia de la esperanza, a desaparecer, a dejarte en paz frente a un mundo que solo recibió una nave espacial y un puñado de respiraciones mas o menos libres de vez en cuando. Pero es casi excitante notarlo (hubiera dado tanto, hace no tanto tiempo por hacerlo), y aunque ha estado la mayor parte del tiempo inconsciente, es... ya sabes. Fanning y las ataduras y quizá, solo quizá,  entrepierna reseca si se porta bien, pero él sabe, _sabe,_ que no es necesario, Lionel lo sabe también, no es necesario. Ya lo tienes todo. Gracias, Lex. Tan eficiente. Pero ahí, en ese momento. Lo ves caminar hacia la puerta, y lo notas, un leve paso, leve sonido. Y te das cuenta de que algo sucede, porque nunca, nunca, ningún Luthor, vacila. Titubea. Y LO VEZ, en cada paso. Y oyes a Adam llorar. Y en ese momento, en que quizás su madre vería alguna salida. Alguna luz, es simplemente será solo  un paso más. Y parte de él aun desea que importe algo.**

**Solo otro paso mas, Clark.**

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

- **Estamos cerca.**

- **...**

- **No es necesario que baje señor- Roberts lo estudio con calma.**

- **... Lo es- Savage resoplo burlonamente a través de la cinta cubriendo su boca, y Roberts se le quedo viendo por un segundo. **

- **No es necesario- repitió. Apunto a Savage, y Roberts pudo ver la expresión del rostro de su jefe... libre.  Era escalofriante. **

- **Ya saben la señal.**

- **Si señor, en cuanto termine... – Roberts asintió con tranquilidad y observo a su jefe, porque nunca, nunca debes darle la espalda a un Luthor, lección de su padre, y del padre de su padre. **

- **Maten todo lo que tenga pulso...**

**_~ Empires are not brought down by outside forces… _****_~_**

**_CONTINUARA_**


	5. LOVE

CAPITULO CINCO

LOVE 

**_~ Trust me Clark, our friendship will be the stuff of legends ~_****__**

**Su muñeca duele como el infierno. Debería, teniendo en cuenta de que su padre acaba de cercenársela. Era una buena mano. Practica. Y su hijo esta viendo. Siempre viendo. Fanning sosteniendo a su hijo, y si tuviera su mano, ya habría apretado el gatillo porque. Nadie. Jode. Con. Lo. Que. Es. Suyo.**

**Lo sepan o no.**

**Y es fácil saber los significados, mientras sus hombres asesinan todo lo que se mueva y él se enfrasca en seudo batallas con un seudo padre, y espadas de esgrima que cortan mas de lo que debería. ¿Y que?. Es un Luthor, esta permitido ser una diva. Y la esgrima es tan buena como cualquier otro deporte, es también mas refinado.**

**Y yace ahí, manos y piernas abiertas, perfecta boca,  perfectas manos, y ¿alguien ha mencionado que él ya no puede darse ese lujo?. Yo. Yo. Yo. Mocoso malcriado. Y si, ahí esta, espalda perfecta, su padre se esmero, destrozada, tanto que es casi imposible que no queden cicatrices, aunque se borren todas. Hay cierta gloria en verlo así, ojos cerrados, dolor en su bello rostro. Y Lex recuerda otros tiempos, en un maizal, un chico granjero amarrado, rogando. Y, ¿cuántas noches no se corrió reviviendo esa imagen?, Tratando de ser, lo menos brutal posible. Es, excitante de una forma que no debería ser, pero que siempre es, siempre lo será. Es Lex. Es Luthor, es Lilian. Tu sabes, lo que sea para justificar.**

**_~ Trust me. I'm a man of my word ~_**

**Es difícil no amarlo. Más difícil aun, luchar. La verdad, si es honesto, y Dios, ¿no es eso una real mierda?, Nunca hubo otra opción. Lindo chico, atado en un poste. Lindo chico insuflando vida en pulmones llenos de veneno, y más atrás, lindo chico mirándolo con esos ojos maravilloso abiertos hasta el alma, y el  maldito auto que debió haberlo matado a ambos. Es necesario preguntarse acerca de las terceras oportunidades, porque esta seriamente jodida, y Dios. No es gracioso. De verdad que no lo es.**

**_~"I had no right to questions your honesty. All I can do is plead temporary insanity and hope we can find a way to put this behind us.~_**

**Así que. Elegir. Elegir. Su visión, o la  de su padre. El reloj de su madre. Ha, pero no, porque él es LEX LUTHOR, y él no elige, _crea._ Y por tantos años, tantos, resistiéndose a la entrega, luchando esas miles de batallas diarias con un padre que nunca dejo de odiarlo por el simple hecho de amarlo demasiado. Y todo es su creación. Inseguridades, cuentos, vidas. Siempre temeroso. Y luego llega él, todo honestidad, envuelto e impregnado en mentiras, y Dios, estas tan aterrado como el primer día, Lex. Y es. Liberador. **

_~ Only temporary?".~_

**Toma una decisión. Real. Que cambie, que restituya lo que alguna vez tuviste, porque veras Lex, la humanidad esta ahí, no sé ira aunque la eches a la basura cada día, no se aburrirá de ti e ira en busca de otras mierdas a las cuales joder con su conciencia y sus acusaciones. Estará ahí, omnipresente, y no es culpa de Clark, nunca lo fue, ni de tu padre, ni de mami. Estas loco de remate por tu obra y causa ****_Pal_****, y es la realidad. Así que o tomas la decisión y das el paso, o el paso pasara por encima de ti y te pisara hasta la misma alma, porque si, tienes una, y su nombre es el tuyo. Y ya es hora de que tomes, el asunto en tus manos jovencito, y le digas a tu padre la verdad. Humanidad es simplemente un nombre. **

- **_Te amo._**

**Y es hora de que aceptes lo bueno y lo malo, porque una cosa es no desear que nadie maneje tu destino, y la otra es llenarte de historias y lecciones que solo sirven para esconder el terror que te ha cubierto toda la vida. Si, eres un asesino, si, eres el hijo de tu padre, si, eres el futuro. Y sí. Eres Lex. Y, o lo aceptas o dejas que tu padre corte la otra mano. O como en este momento, se quede viéndote sin saber que demonios pasa por tu cabeza. Y _eso_, siempre fue divertido.**

- **No creo que sepas lo que dices- diversión. **_Piensa muy, muy bien  tus movimientos, tienes la espada, pero no la sostienes. Nunca lo hiciste. _

- **Siempre lo supiste-**_ todo terminara, tu muerte, la mía, la de mi madre. ¿Qué te hace pensar que somos algo mas?. ¿Acaso ella te dijo hermosas mentiras?. ¿Acaso mirado tus ojos**, **prometió la liberación?._.. _esta secándose en tus manos. _

- **Nunca será diferente- **_tiene los ojos de tu madre, y esta en  la sangre Alexander. Aun en la dilapidada. Despertaras hijo mío, y veras. Ya lo verás. Cuando miro tus ojos soy el único capaz de verte. Nunca olvides eso. _

- **Nunca lo espere.-**_ te amo tanto, siempre lo haré. _

- **¿Las palabras  pueden cambiar o no el mundo?.- se burlo. **_No te atreverás. Sé, muy, muy cuidadoso en tus deseos. Nunca son mas que la debilidad de una mente igualmente endeble. -**¿Qué?, ¿Dios no te ama?. **_

- **Estoy seguro de que es así- **_no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz._

- **Te crié para ser el futuro.****De principio a fin, fuiste mi único error.- **_claro que se de lo que eres capaz. El hombre o lo que sea, es prueba fehaciente de tus vanos intentos de grandeza. Te haré ver. Él no es nada mas que un espejismo. Mira la sangre hijo mío. Es lo que somos. Aun tienes una oportunidad. Él es solo una _**eventualidad**_ en este mundo. _

- **No me culpes por tu propia falta de visión. -**_ si crees que me detendré por el peso de la culpa, piensa de nuevo. Solías ser mejor que eso._

- **No realmente. Solo un mal calculo.- **_La única debilidad fue tu madre  y desapareció convenientemente._

- **Dime que aun crees eso.-**_ te dimos motivo. Existencia. Mi obra, mi vida, no será un monumento a tu mediocridad_

- **¿Crees que puedes vivir con esto?**_- no tienes idea de lo que haces, de lo que te espera, de lo que vendrá. Tan seguro de tu camino, y tus pequeñas luchas. ¿Crees que él te perdonara?. ¿Realmente lo crees?. La muerte es tu arte. La practicas cada día. Y **él** no es mas que una ilusión. ¿Acaso te dijo hermosas mentiras?, ¿Acaso vio tu alma a través de sus deliciosos ojos?, ¿Acaso lo creíste?. ¿Acaso te dijo que este es tu hogar? ¿Acaso le dijiste que solamente esta aquí como un divertimiento?, ¿Cómo un _trofeo_?. _

- **No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz- **_siempre estarás en mi. Creare algo que nunca imaginaste. No necesito tu aprobación padre. Nunca más. Tomare mis oportunidades._

- **No eres mas que una falla-**_ termina de una vez. Quiero verlo. Quiero sentirlo. En. Tu. Piel. La sangre Lex. No quiero matarte, quiero verte convertido en lo que siempre desee. Iluso. No tienes idea de lo que has hecho. El amor lo destroza todo. Y simplemente no tienes la potencia. Gasto de oxigeno, vida, tiempo y espacio. Solamente eres una burbuja en este mundo. Niños jugando con sangre. Eres tu quien apenas existe aquí. Si me voy... miles de alientos rememoraran mis días. Si te vas ahora, mediocre alma servida en bandejas a ese pobre ser que cree en ti... ¿Crees que perturbaras al aire?. _****

- **¿Oh, en serio?... - **_capaz de amar. La muerte no es mi arte. Es mi regalo... es por eso que estas aquí. **Dios.**_****

- **Abre los ojos... - **_el amor lo destruye todo hijo mío. Ojála pudiera ver cuando él te mire, y te ve_**, **realmente te vea._ Será glorioso.¿Aun quieres hacerlo?, ¿Aun crees que puedes hilvanar tu destino?. Esto. Es. Lo. Que. Eres. Ni siquiera tu parodia de vida puede evitarlo. No vale el esfuerzo Lex. No lo vales. Es mi regalo, mi ofrenda, despierta y ve. Mira a tu alrededor. Eres todo. Eres mi sangre. Es mi regalo hijo mío. La prueba fehaciente de lo que somos. No puedes escapar. _**Y Lex entendió, y es odio, liberación y magnificencia,  Luthors y días, y linajes. Y es la verdad. No toda, pero al fin y al cabo, verdad. Y eso...**

- **Nunca los he tenido mas abierto**_... – Dios. Me amas tanto. Para hacer esto... No puedo escapar de lo que soy. Aun cuando lo destruya todo. **Es. Quien. Soy. Es fe. Y no me arrepiento.**__ Soy tu sangre. Y te honro. _**Acaricio su mejilla. Y suavemente enterró la hoja. **_Gracias padre. Lo tendré en cuenta_****

**Y todo fue oscuridad. Todo, y ahí estaba la respuesta. Y destruiría este mundo enceguecido en una visión que nunca quiso aceptar, pero que se auto convenció de que le pertenecía. Porque no había mas para él, nunca lo hubo, nunca lo habría. Madre, Pamela, Amanda. Adam. Clark. Y estaba tan lleno de mierda. Siempre ahí, gatillando. **

Gracias padre 

**Muchas y miles mierdas llenas de gracias.**

**Y estaba tan perdido, y era todo. Todo. Y en el todo estaba él. Siempre él.**

Lo quiero todo 

**Pero no tenía, Dios, no tenía, no tenía ni la más mínima idea. **

**_¿Sabes quien eres?_**

**Un asesino. Padre. Traidor. Visionario de caminos inútiles y verdades a medias, porque la plenitud tiene rostro perfecto cicatriz y ojos verdes. Y te mira desde el sueño, entendiendo que la elección es pasado y futuro. Tu hijo o él. Tu conciencia o tu padre. Y Alejandro magno (¡Wow!), estaba en lo correcto hoy, ayer y siempre, el imperio solo será para los fuertes. Pero hay tantos tipos de fortalezas, y tantas combinaciones pusilánimes, y Dios. _Visión_. Es reconstruir este mundo. Es reconstruirse a sí mismo. _Desde adentro. _**

**Y es solo eso. __**

**_Quiero todo._******

**Así que volteas y ves todo. Todo. Todo. Amor, renuncia. Oh, Dios sin igual. Llagándote el alma. Y respiras. **

**_Respira, _****Lex.**

**Huele su sangre. Es la tuya.**

Y entierras la hoja. 

**Y él sonríe.**

- **Eres mi hijo- **_Muchas gracias padre._

- **No.**

**Y la incisión es perfecta, siempre lo ha sido. El corte perfecto en el lugar adecuado. Estudiaste años para hacerlo. Aprendiste del mejor.**

**Y sabes que te ama. Siempre lo hizo. Su debilidad. Tu fortaleza. Porque el amor es débil, lleno de heridas, incrustado en tu alma por toda la eternidad.**

- **Estoy orgulloso de ti, hijo mío. **

**Pero miente. No es rechazo, Lex, nunca lo fue. ¿Acaso no es humano desear que todo lo que ames lo haga de vuelta?.**

**Es poder. **

**Y Adam llora, y sabes lo que es. Por que, Dios, Dios, así es COMO SE HACE. Así es el todo, así es la elección. Y Dios, es excitante. Completo. Completo. Circulo en tus manos destrozando el corazón. Porque compraste tiempo entregando a tu hijo, el único ser que… y aún no puedes decirlo, pero ahí esta, realización aterradoramente clara, porque jamás la dejaste de lado, solo la evitaste y llevas evitando años lo que eres.**

**Adam es el comienzo. Y terminaré esto.  _Gracias padre. _**

- **Eres lo que siempre desee- **_y en las noches te preguntaras_**. **_La muerte es tu arte, la ejecutas cada día esa ultima mirada de paz_**, **_ese ultimo aliento. Parte de ti siempre se preguntara_**, **_¿qué se siente?. Solo curiosidad. Es el Luthor en ti_**, **_hijo mío. _****

**Y quieres que se calle. Y notas que ya no lloras, te preguntas si alguna vez lo hiciste, y si valió la pena, y si, lo hiciste, y es excitante, es increíble,  maravilloso; que te cubra la realización de este momento y sientes a Adam gritar Papa, papá ¡no!, Y es... brillante, porque es tu sangre, y es tu futuro, y es lo que él nunca vio y lo que nunca será, y lo que tú creaste. Y esta el poder de cambiar. **_Estira la mano. **Esta en tu sangre, pero no eres **tu. _

**Y la humanidad es el mayor don de todos. La más reveladora de las atrocidades. Piel y llagas y fe y abundancia, y te das cuenta de que por eso, solo por eso, él nunca pudo vencerte. No por la bala que erró, o las manos que no comprimieron lo suficiente, ni por las luces que no encendieron, ni los caminos que no tomaste u obviaste, dejaste de lado, o dejaste morir. Y es. Es. Magnifico. Y lo entiendes. Porque traicionaste a Clark, torturado por días, y a tu hijo, sin reflejo, observando a través de los ventanales igual que tu; es debilidad, maldad, falta de entereza. No Lex, solo humanidad, y no es escudo ni engaño. Es lo que es. Es todo. Todo.**

- **Eres mi hijo- **_nunca dejara de doler. Esta. En. La. Sangre. Y es espléndido. _****

- **NO... Lex- Clark susurra y piensas, **_Voy ha darte un mundo maravilloso Clark, maravilloso._** Tan hermosa voz. Y Lex es tan ingenuo. Gajes del oficio. Desierto, siempre desierto. Luchando batallas que son fe y que asustan en su entereza. Él siempre fue mas fuerte que tu, siempre. Y es miedo, pero también es confortación. Alivio. **

- **No padre- y sacas el florete,  porque Dios, ¿no es eso lo evidente?, _No mataras_. Él lo hará por ti. Como cada año. Cada día. Cada hora en que él te destruyó el alma.  Debes cada purgatorio existente, y debes cada lágrima derramada en el rostro de aquellos que te rodean. Porque esta ahí Lex. Ahí, la elección. Ser un monstruo. O _-  soy algo más. _**

**Ahora, ¿no es eso especial Lex?. **

**Y lo dejas caer. Porque un Luthor es un Luthor y porque Hey, solo una mano, ¿recuerdan? Lex es Lex. Miras a tu hijo y tardarás una vida en volver a mirarlo de frente y mas de miles para mirarlo a _él_. Pero ahí esta, a tus pies, como siempre deseaste. Y estiras una mano que nadie toca y sientes el mundo quebrarse a tu alrededor, te das cuenta que cierta parte de Lionel siempre va a ganar, porque nadie toma tu mano, y nadie jamás lo hará, no completamente. Y esta bien, son argumentos, los necesitas. La incisión fue perfecta y él es Lex, es Luthor, es el padre de un niño que esta paralizado de miedo viendo como la sangre corre por las manos de su progenitor. Y eres el amor de Clark. Y nada de eso será suficiente.**

**_Quiero todo._**

**Y no podría ser de otra manera.**

Soy el hijo de mi padre.

**Pero el padre de Adam. Y el amor de Clark.**

**Significo algo.**

**¿No es eso especial?**

**Y no estas cuerdo.**

**Nunca lo estuviste.**

**Pero paraste cuando debiste y seguiste cuando nadie mas pudo y la incisión fue perfecta, y la traición maravillosa, y el amor despierta, sana y persevera, y destruye. _Un Luthor no elige, _**_crea_.** Y el algún momento debería mandar a pasear a su cerebro. O considerar una terapia un poco mas extrema. Como cenas con su hijo y películas con... **

**Pero te han destruido tanto.**

**Y te acercas.**

**Porque algo debe pasar, la suerte esta echada.**

**_Eres tu. Nadie más._**

_Y aceptas todo_

**Y luego de un rato Adam deja que lo abraces. Y lloras porque no terminara jamás, jamás, y tu habrías hecho lo mismo por él, Dios lo habrías hecho, lo hiciste por tanto, tanto tiempo. Por tantas, tantas vidas, y nunca, nunca dejaras que Adam se quede con los brazos estirados. O harás tu mejor intento. Es un comienzo. **

**Y lo observas, al levantarse, mas fuerza de voluntad que otra cosa, ¿y no fue eso una de las cosas que mas te impresionaron de él?…. El emblema Luthor aun visible. Y estará ahí por siempre, siempre. Dios tan hermoso. Y lo llamas. Lex. Luthor. Todos.**

- **Clark…**

**No estas solo. No lo estas (realmente). Abrazas a tu hijo. **

**Y él no responde... y eso… eso. Lo destruye todo.  Pero es tu creación. Tu creación, Lex. Es parte de quien eres. **

**Pero no _todo._ **

**_~ Trust me. When I make things disappear, they stay buried.~_******

**Oyes los sollozos de tu hijo. Lo calmas. Tu sangre resistiéndose débilmente a tu tacto.**

**Ni siquiera sientes los tuyos. Silenciosos. Siempre silenciosos, porque contigo, el silencio duele mas que las lágrimas, y es lo correcto.  Y  cuando él cierra la puerta tras de sí,  no cierras los ojos.**

**Él no mira hacia atrás.**

**Y es interminable.**

**_~ And I don't want anything to stand in the way of our friendship. _****_~  
  
_******

**_CONTINUARA_******


	6. LOST

**CAPITULO SEIS**

LOST 

**_~ 'Cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war!'~_******

**Martha ama las flores. Olor y tacto. Denso y diáfano en el aire, rodeándola. Y mientras Chloe sale de la casa, y camina a su auto, en donde Luisa Lane yace con los brazos cruzados y la frente levemente fruncida. Chloe no se despide de ella, no es necesario. Pero antes de subirse, voltea a verla, y sus ojos son la ventana a todo lo que Clark jamás dejara que ella vea. Y duele. **

**Después de un tiempo, quizás semanas, meses, Chloe llama a Clark y conversan sobre las noticias mas recientes y el estado del tiempo. Martha no oye lo que conversan, no hace falta. Es perdón.**

**Clark cuelga el teléfono con calma, y Martha le ofrece una taza de chocolate, mientras su hijo limpia las lágrimas de su rostro. **

- **No le dije... **

- **Ella lo sabe, Clark.**

- **Lo sé… **

**Él toma su taza de chocolate, y luego de besar su frente, sale a arreglar el tractor.  Ambos saben que pueden financiar uno nuevo. Ella puede ver el sol en su máximo esplendor. Recuadros del tiempo colándose en sus pupilas. Y recuerda una época en que quizá: superpoderes y naves espaciales, y destinos y elecciones eran blanco y negro y el terror del descubrimiento era tan exponencial como la fe. **

**Un tiempo antes de Lex.**

**Y ella no sabe que sucedió, noticias vagas sobre la muerte misteriosa de Lionel, la perdida de LexCorp en un par de horas, para luego recuperarla. La maquinaria del congreso funcionando ante las denuncias de monopolios y demases y la sonrisa de Lex. Sin alma, y a la vez. Tan triste.**

**Fotos de un pequeño niño durante el funeral. Tomando de su mano. Clark y la mirada perdida.**

- **¿Quién es ese niño?.**

- **... Un Luthor.**

**Y hay recuerdos, sonrisas, silencios confortables, razones obvias para cada cosa. **_Todo tiene una razón, Clark, a veces es cuestión de saber verlas, o tener el valor._** Martha trata de hacerse la idea de que lo que sea que hay roto el alma de Clark, haya  tenido una razón. Pero Martha sonríe, porque no importa, realmente no. Clark es su hijo. Es razón suficiente para que no importe la razón. El odio no distingue. **

**Clark, que fue luz para todos, Clark sentado en su cocina, bebiendo leche, y viéndolos con esos ojos grandes, y esa sonrisa. A salvo. Con ellos. Y ella no va a pensar, no va a hacerlo, en que quizás las enseñanzas no fueron las adecuadas, o en que quizás ellos no lo fueron. Y mientras se muerde la lengua por milésima vez, para no preguntar (siempre hay tiempo, Martha, es lo mas preciado que podemos darle), no destrozar aun más los puentes, corta las flores que necesita para los arreglos,  y observa a su hijo arreglar una cerca. **

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

**Hay una nueva mesa en la sala. Vidrio. Imperceptiblemente inmaculada, como todo lo que rodea a este lugar, este momento. Lex podría escribir libros acerca de ellos, pero no hay razones. Excepto quizá una, caminando hasta él con ese maldito miedo que todo lo destroza, y él definitivamente necesita una nueva niñera. Tal vez otra vida, pero eso esta fuera de todo cuestionamiento, y ahora, ahora él sabe donde esta. Y son superpoderes, naves espaciales y ojos sin color definido. Y esta solo. Y esta perdido. Y esta cayendo. Y esta vivo. **

**Roberts nuevamente al mando oficial de su equipo de seguridad, deshilvanando las redes de Savage, un trabajo fácil, aunque no menos tedioso y Lex se pregunta cuando todo eso significo algo mas de lo que es, cuando las lecciones de su padre fueron tomadas en serio, cuando dejo que él lo engañara con cuentos sobre retribución y batallas sin cuartel, mientras afilaba la espada y se la extendía para que él acabara con todo. **_Esto tiene que parar. Miremos  a tu alrededor, Lex, ¿quieres?,  **Mataste**_** a tu propio padre, porque la muerte es el único estado de gracia que perdura. **

**_¿Cómo estuvo esa, hijo?. _**

**Adam le entrega el libro y él sonríe. Y es injusto, que el vacío ni siquiera pueda ser llenado por alguien que pese a su sangre, muestra más humanidad de lo que él jamás tendrá. **_Aun es joven, Lex. _**Pero el tiempo se lleva todo, y él siempre ha sido codicioso. Aun hay miedo en sus ojos. Es honestidad. Y sonríes. Blanco y negro en tus manos. Nueva mano que se siente igual. Y es... curiosidad.**

_Respiras su memoria impregnada en tu piel. Incandescentes_**, **_reconstruyendo esos instantes en los cuales solo sus ojos existían. Los únicos._

**Fanning y Benedict y el mundo entero, borrados de la faz de la memoria. Negocios y tratos, algunos anulados, otros no. Y ha cambiado todo, todo. La emoción nubla y Lex lo entiende, lo acepta. Él aprecia los regalos, y ama a su padre. Su sacrificio incrustado, resquebrajando. Y así era, la importancia de ser Clark. **

**Así que, tienes casi todo, y no es suficiente, que gran sorpresa. Y en un futuro cercano quizás tu propio hijo te saque de quicio y repitas los golpes y las lecciones. Un Luthor es un Luthor, y estas tan cansado. **

_Incandescentes_**, **_reconstruyendo esos instantes en los cuales solo sus ojos existían. Los únicos._

**Pero Lex es el hijo de Lilian también, no importa cuan estúpido sea, o cuan insignificante sea, y no debería, no debería ser capaz de tomar ese libro, no debería ser tan fácil, no debería poder hacerlo sin... pero no hay remedio, ni mal que no empiece en la sangre, y que no se extienda demasiado lento para su gusto, demasiado. Lex ya no apuesta por él. No espera que su hijo lo haga, aunque le gustaría. Ser merecedor quizás, quien sabe.**

_Cada noche junto a tu aliento._

_Te preguntas como se **siente**... _****

** Así que mientras con calma, dando tiempo a que su hijo tiemble un poco en sus brazos, acostumbrando su propio cuerpo a la oleada de dolor que eso provoca, abre el libro y recuerda que todo tiene una razón y que esas razones son posibles de cambiar y torcer, y discriminar, porque las razones como las verdades, son únicas en su multiplicidad, pero también mutilables aunque vuelvan a crecer y a morderte el rostro. Pero por un momento, antes de cerrar tratos con senadores, y llamar al nuevo alcalde reelecto, puede torcer esas razones y esas verdades, sobre traiciones y accidentes en un puente en el cual vio un nuevo inicio cuando siempre debió saber que era el fin; Escucha a su hijo respirar más normal, y sabe que esta solo. Y eso duele. Pero también es señal de que a diferencia de su padre, él siempre estuvo vivo. Y eso es peligroso. Y todo esta lleno de mentiras. **

- **Papa, ¿puedes leerme esta historia?.**

- **... Claro.**

**Tantas. **

**Es quien eres. No puedes correr por siempre. **

**¿Crees que puedes volar?. **

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

**Él puede sentir el sol, cada día, deslizándose bajo su piel como un manto irrefrenable. Miles de metáforas baratas para un astro que le ha dado algo mas que visión de rayos X o supervelocidad. Definición. De lo que es, de lo que será, de su misión, pero nunca de quien. Y es estúpido que lo hubiera esperado, ingenuo. Pero él se crió en un mundo en el cual sentarse a la mesa y tomar café y sentirse pleno haciéndolo era... normal. Y naves espaciales, superpoderes, meteoritos verdes o rojos y fe, eran cosas por las cuales luchar, no inexpugnables, solo... ¿solo que?. El sol es solamente el sol, como cientos de astros en este hermoso universo, que no es el suyo, ni es su... ¿destino?. No. Simplemente no era él.  Pero él necesita la fe. La elige. Y eso es,_ Clark _naive, pero verdadero. Peligroso_._**

- **Lo necesito... **

- **Pero... ¿Dónde?, _Clark.- _tan triste. **

- **Lo necesito.**

- **_... Clark._**

- **Volveré. Lo prometo. Por ti, por mí. Pero necesito ir. Podrás... volveré- la identidad es un estado de gracia. **

- **No suenas muy seguro- Martha se sentó, porque no había mas que hacer. **

- **Quiero... pedirte disculpas, por mis errores, estos años. Necesito...**

- **¡Clark!, Hijo, ¿de qué hablas?, Tu sabes que eso no es... fuiste, eres lo más hermoso que ha dado la vida. **

- **Pero lo deseo. - beso su frente- Mas problemas que cualquier cosa.**

- **No digas eso.**

- **No, solo. No.- puso su dedo sobre los labios de su madre y sonrió con esa sonrisa que sabia, siempre funcionaba.**

- **No me engañas jovencito- acaricio su cabello- … ¿Qué sucedió, Clark?- tan, tan cuidadosa. **

- **La fe es un lugar solitario. - beso su frente- y desearía... – suspiro. Mas una mueca que una sonrisa. Movió la cabeza. **

- **Clark, fe es también opción, _nuestra, _de nadie más. Y aun si deseáramos que todos la compartieran, no lo harán. Es libertad.**

- **La libertad es peligrosa.**

- **Pero humana. **

- **Yo no- esta vez si sonrieron con sinceridad. Recuerdos de mensajes en una nave, conceptos de Dios y pie de manzana. **

- **Es tu opción, como la mía, o la de tu padre, o la de... todos los que nos rodean. Vivirás con ellas, con sus razones.**

- **¿Y eso no te destroza?.**

- **¿Y no crees que tal vez tu fe, o tu camino puede hacer lo mismo con quienes te rodean?. Y que, "¿Dios no me ama como a los otros?". No vayas por ese sendero Clark, no esta en ti.**

- **No sé lo que esta... **

- **Fe, es tu elección, las razones, los silogismos, las visiones, todo proviene de ti. Implica elección, pero también responsabilidad. Y es _tuya. _No podemos cambiar el mundo.**

- **¿Madre, detecto cierto deje de ironía?.**

- **Calla idiota.- tomo su mano- Fe, es tu arte, tu creación, tu legado, no se trata de cambiar el mundo, sino de cambiar y mantener lo que hay en ti. Sin eso, somos...**

- **Impredecibles.**

- **... ¿Qué hizo contigo cariño?- murmuro.**

- **Nada que yo no quisiera... **

- **Esta en ti, Clark. Es lo que te diferencia del resto, no los poderes, o visiones, o naves espaciales,  es lo que lo diferencia a él. Desde el principio. Tu puedes hacerlo... así como él. Aun recuerdo cuando te hablaba de leyendas y futuros. Sonreías al contármelo, y Jonathan se iba a gruñir  al campo. Pero ambos lo veíamos- **_poder. Los seres más poderosos del mundo jugando Go Fish en mi cocina. Y podías verlo Martha. En el aire. Inevitable. _****

- **¿Y eso  que cambió?.**

- **... Tu puedes hacerlo hijo mío, saber quien eres, lo que quieres, adonde vas. Eres especial, la normalidad es... - **_en sus ojos, cada vez que Clark sonreía, cada vez que lo bajaba de esa nube Luthor de destinos y seguridades. Dios, esa _**sonrisa, **_cada vez que lo veía. La lucha. Inevitable. _

- **Deberías escribir tarjetas- lo golpeo con el cucharón.**

- **Shh, mocoso. No interrumpas a tu madre. TU PUEDES HACERLO. **

- **¿Hacer que?.**

- **Cambiar el mundo. Mejorarlo. **

- **¿Cómo era?, _¨ No vayas por ese sendero Clark, no esta en ti.¨ _**

- **O cállate, estoy vieja, no estúpida, _conoces_ los limites, pero mejor que eso_, crees _en ellos. Y él...**

- **No.**

- **Al contrario. Me temo que él si cree en ellos. Y pienso que eso le aterra. Cariño, esta en ti, solo debes redescubrirla. **

- **Tengo miedo. **

- **Es humano.**

- **Ja. **

- **Lo sé, Ellen Degeneres debería tener miedo.**

- **No sé que me aterra mas, que creas que eres graciosa, o que te compares con Ellen Degeneres. **

- **... ¿Y que deseas ahora?-_ necesidad. _**_A pesar de todo. A pesar de ti. _****

- **Recuperar la voluntad de profesarla. **

- **Esperare por ti, lo sabes.**

- **Lo siento, mamá.**

- **No, cariño. Es quien eres. Nunca podría sentir, ni siquiera pensarlo. Eres mi mundo. Y estoy orgullosa de vivir en él. **

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

**Hay cierto sabor amargo en las decisiones, aun en las que no deberían tenerlo. Es como si  las consecuencias siempre fueran eso. Y es reverencia, reverencia. Besar su mano, oler su cuello. Perderse en sus ojos. Lex, Lex. Tan perdido. Lo has perdido todo. **

**Marco el número al atardecer. El sol cubriendo los ventanales con un manto que jamás dejaba de recordarle su propia inexactitud. **

- **Casa de los Kent.**

- **Martha.**

- **... Lex… ha… pasado el tiempo- frialdad en una voz que jamás pareció conocer la caricia de dicho concepto. **

- **Sí- **_Martha Kent. Diez años, seis meses y tres semanas y cuatro días._****

- **No esta aquí- como la madre que es. Hay cierta vergüenza en el hecho de que pueda hablar de este modo con ella. Hermoso Clark con sus labios sellados.**

- **Y aunque estuviera...**

- **Es su decisión... - **_no tienes idea de lo que..._****

- **Aun así no lo llamarías.**

- **¿Tendría que hacer eso?.**

- **No sé...**

- **Lex.- lo corto- No sé, ni intento saber que es lo que sucedió, ni ahora, ni hace diez años y... ¿qué demonios piensas que haces?.- **_no lo se- _**No puedes... no creerás que él siempre estará ahí, para cubrir tus miserias, tus pasos. No es... - **_para lo que lo criaste- **quien**_** es...**

**Y es. Sorpresiva. La verdad, cuando...  cuando todos tus sentidos se concentran en ese golpe que puede o no ir a tu estomago, pero que siempre está presente, haciendo que exploten hasta los más pequeños rincones. Y duele. Es real. Y es excitante de una manera en que no debería ser correcto. El sexo como estado de preservación,  más efectivo que las guerras o las religiones o los cuadros y visiones. Casi tan glorioso como la muerte. Casi tan maleable como la vida. Casi. Y Lex recuerda, recuerda, el significado. **

**Es _todo. _**

- **Quiero pensar, que lo que quiera que haya pasado, tuvo una razón. Que lo que quiera que haya sucedido, tuvo un porque. Porque de otra forma, nada podrá ser de nuevo, no como antes, sino en absoluto. Él no es. No es algo con lo que puedas jugar. **

**_~  We don't need to play games, son. _****_~_**

****

****

****

****

****

**Siempre tuvo razón. LuthorCorp, LexCorp, Daniel, Clark, Adam y las espadas.  Era solo que nunca fue el mismo juego, y ninguno de ellos tenia una verdadera razón. Hasta ahora. Hasta ese puente. Hasta Lilian. Hasta Lex. **

**_~Dad. Games are all we've got ~_******

- **Lo sé.**

- **¿Estas  seguro de eso?. Este no es  solo _tu _mundo, Lex. Hay dolor, y hay razones, y no todas tienen que ver contigo.**

- **Martha. **

- **Quisiera que jamás te acercaras a él de nuevo.  Desearía... pero nunca será así, Lex ¿o me equivoco?.**

- **No... - susurro.**

- **¿Y aceptas el porque?- lecciones de Maquiavello y Tomas de Aquino y Cristo, y la lasitud de la certeza de que _nadie,_ jamás, escribiría su destino. Solo Clark. Elección. **

- **No se trata de aceptar- **_ no se trata de eso, maldición._****

- **Siento que pienses eso, Lex. Siento que lo creas- **_siento que te engañes._** Y ahí sucedió. Lo que ni su padre, o su madre, o cientos de mentiras no pudieron conseguirlo, un día, en un puente, lograron que algo quedara. Algo. A lo que aferrarse cuando has perdido todo y es tu obra. Tu elección. Solo que ya no importa, y hay Dios, hay un momento para cada cosa. _Debe haberlo._**

- **... Estoy perdido... **

- **Lo sé... – suavidad. Martha- es parte... - **_no es mi hijo. _**Negación de la naturaleza de los hechos humanos. Una madre es una madre- lo que sea que buscas, es tu... eres tu.**

- **No puedes cambiarlo Martha.**

- **No. Pero puedo desear- **_¿Qué es lo que quieres, Lex?.___

- **Todo- respondió una voz y entonces supo que toda su vida había sido una mentira. Martha también.**__

- **_Abrí las puertas de mi casa,- _**_ de mi corazón- ** te defendí ante mi marido...  Deje que te acercaras a mi hijo, que juraras amistad, que él  creyera en ti. Ya no cometeré ese error.**_

- **Martha- **_mi hijo. En medio de la noche, un solo grito en el viento. Llamándome en medio de la desesperación más grande que haya visto. Mi pequeño niño, medio desnudo en la puerta de  mi casa, la espalda sangrando. Lluvia y viento y mi pequeño **sangrando.** _

- **No me interesa si te hundes en culpa por el resto de tu vida, por esas pequeñas cosas que llamas dolor. No me interesa que mierda emocional tengas atravesado en tu insignificante alma. No sé que habrás hecho, no sé si pueda soportar el saberlo. Pero espero, Dios, espero que te ahogues en la culpa de tu sangre. Ya no me importa más. _Ni a Clark- _y con eso corto.**__

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

**Hay flores nuevas en el jardín.  Martha cree que quizás haya esperanzas de que hasta las mas difíciles de brotar, lo hagan este año. Quizás. Talvez. Ojála.**

**Hay mensajes de Luisa y Chloe en la contestadota, mas para ella que para Clark, teniendo en cuenta de que al menos Chloe, sabe que Clark estará lejos por un tiempo... largo. Y ella no pensara en _indefiniciones. _Solo... no. Algo sobre una Jessica Stein, y zapatos demasiado grandes. A Martha le agrada Luisa, hace reír a Chloe. Espera que el hombre llamado Max también pueda hacerlo. Solo el tiempo lo dirá. El tiempo revela todo. Aunque no sea verdad.**

**Hay un diario nuevo en la cocina, dejado en ese lugar por uno de los chicos que ahora trabajan junto a ella, beneficios de... no vayas ahí, Martha. Ten fe. Él volverá. Él es diferente, es mejor. **

**Hay fotos, algunas de reuniones sociales, muertes, historias de Luisa y Jimmy. Hay una foto de Lex y un niño bajándose de un avión,  tomándolo de la mano y luego... cogiéndolo en brazos. Y es... no es su asunto. Es un niño hermoso.**

**Hay inviernos y primaveras, y niños jugando, y Nell siendo Nell, y la madre de Pete en su cocina, unidas en una amistad que es síntoma de la espera. **

**Y hay recuerdos. Su pequeño niño levantando el auto y comiendo una manzana, o escondido debajo de la cama, y Jonathan por horas, intentando sacarlo de ahí, o sentado detrás de la mesa comiéndose los pepinillos antes de la cena, con una sonrisa que era todo lo que importaba en el mundo. Y esta Lana y su sonrisa en las olas del recuerdo. Y esta Lex, y la manera en que solía ver a su hijo. Incontenible en su deseo, y Oh, ingenuidad, sin saber cuan trasparente... Casi la misma manera en que Jonathan... Y esta el dolor, el odio, el perdón, ¿para quien?, No esta segura. Martha extraña a su esposo, se pregunta cada día, si él hubiera sido más inflexible, si hubiera sido más inmune a los pucheros de Clark y su propia estúpida fe, pero... no. Lo extraña tanto que sus huesos duelen, su sangre duele, y las noches son tan vacías que ni el recuerdo de que mañana será otro día podrá cambiar la perdida, cada retazo de su cuerpo, cada latido fuera de orden, cada susurro en su oído, hasta que Clark se tapo los oídos a los diecisiete años, y desde ahí, cada vez que Clark intentaba pasar desapercibido escurriéndose por la cocina, desechando sus planes de escabullirse del trabajo por un:**

- _~ ¡¡¡¡Papaaaa, mamaa!!!!, Estoy** justo **aquí._

- _Lo sabemos idiota, y estas castigado. ~ _****

**Y otro día es otro día, y significa la espera por Clark. Lex tiene sus razones, pero ya no interesan. Hay viento que mezcla las fragancias. Martha se saca los guantes y observa el cielo. Jonathan en su oído sin dolor, y la lluvia caerá, pero ya nada daña. Él estuvo aquí, Clark volverá, y la lluvia hará las flores crecer. **

**ESTABA TAN TENTADA A DEJARLO HASTA AQUÍ. PERO, HMM... FINALES FELICES YAY, SE QUE PUEDO, YO PUEDO, PUEDO, PUEDO, :d. **

**_CONTINUARA_******


	7. EPILOGO: FOUND

**CAPITULO SIETE**

**EPILOGO**

FOUND 

**_~The man of tomorrow is forged by his battles today  ~_**

OCHO AÑOS DESPUÉS 

**Buscando, siempre buscando. Sudor en su frente. Sigue adelante, sigue, no te detengas, es... tan _seguro_. Hay latidos a su alrededor, y todo esta oscuro, y nada, nada se detiene, y él desearía que por un instante, uno, todo dejara de... _Respiro en cada vida. _Despertó con el sonido del teléfono.**

Estoy en cada lugar.

**Tan perdido. La importancia de ser Lex. **

**            Buscando, siempre buscando. Tratos bordeando en lo ilegal, momentos en el destino de alguien. Escuelas privadas en Suecia y navidades rodeados de mármol y frió. Juguetes y risas. Algunas. **

_Las flores mueren por ti_

**Hay texturas en el dolor. Densas y absorbentes, te recuerdan que estas vivo. Lex tomo una de las pastillas y... solo. No. **

Me consumo sin ti.

**Puede sentirlas bajo la lengua, sabor familiar, poderoso, como la sangre cuando sabes apreciarla. Y es. Es, es estar con vida. Solo. **

_Estoy en cada segundo que tu nombre me reza._

**            Puedes correr por siempre, Lex lo ha estado haciendo, es solo que, un Luthor es un Luthor y a veces los imposibles son las únicas razones para la existencia. **

**Recordándolo sobre una cama, entrelazados en su mente. Único instante de plenitud. Todo._ TODO. _**

Clark.

**Así que coloco su chaqueta, y camino hacia la cocina. Risas acalladas saludándolo. Solo costumbres. **

- **Gabriela- saludo. **

- **Señor Luthor. **

- **Padre, ¿adonde vas?- ¿era esa su voz?. Tanta letanía. **

- **A caminar.**

- **... – Adam solo arqueo una ceja. **

- **¿Se supone que eso es irónico?- sonrisas incomodas, pero casi reales. Casi. **

- **Tengo once años, dame tiempo. ¿Quieres palomitas de maíz?.**

- **¿Quién las hizo?.**

- **Yo-Lex resoplo suavemente. **

- **Entonces... no- sonrió dirigiéndose a la puerta.**

**Casi un alivio el que Adam tuviera que volver a la academia. Luthor. Sonrió y... sorpresa, sorpresa, se dirigió hacia el sitio de siempre. **__

_Estoy en cada palabra que pronuncias._

**Y todo era un sueño. Y en el sueño hasta podía sentir los olores que rodeaban los cuerpos. En el sueño, estaba cubierto de olores. Los olores indicaban presencia, la presencia indicaba vida. ¿Podría ser entonces que él estuviera vivo?. Esperanzas vanas. Esperanzas escogidas.**

_Llagándote_

**Él podía _sentir_, podía, los halitos de cada día, el entretiempo recorriendo las horas, rasgando las venas, haciéndolo creer, Dios, creer. Así que tomo esos pequeños caminos, y esas pequeñas razones y esas frases de su padre, _"Ningún Luthor ha peleado en ninguna guerra"_, porque no es ahí donde se crea la historia, las cicatrices solo traían recuerdos rancios y pruebas de vasallaje frente a una voluntad externa, y un Luthor era un Luthor,  utilizando la historia, fundándola, instituyéndola y de paso intimidar a la gente lo suficiente para poder encerrarse en la habitación de los abrigos. Además, solo bastaba con las guerras en casa. Mas divertidas. Subió al auto y se dirigió al único lugar en donde podía encontrar algo de paz. **

Voy a matar al ángel.

**Y es difícil, aun cuando no debería, entender, Dios, saber, que en realidad nunca tuvieron el valor, ni padre ni hijo... en cierto sentido, una lección de humildad. Su padre habría muerto de la risa si ya él no lo hubiera asesinado. **

_Cada vez que sucumbas._

**Y era casi sintomático, que cada vez que pensara en guerras, batallas, y razones solo su imagen se emergiera en la memoria. Interminable. El sabor de la victoria es envolvente. Pero todas las imágenes son engaño, o así se había querido convencer. **

_Cada vez que te doblegues._

**Él conoce su corazón. Sus razones y caminos; Es solo que saber y aceptar a algunos le llevan minutos y a él, bueno, dieciocho años.**

_Cada vez que me niegues._

**Estaba de vuelta en la ciudad. Él. Luchando contra el crimen en el traje más odioso que pudiera imaginarse. Y Dios, él ya debería haber superado la amargura de ser ignorado. No muy bueno para su imagen de hombre de negocios corta gargantas, pero, Hey. Él conoce su corazón, sabe que o destruirá este mundo y a él, o hará algo que ningún Luthor ha hecho antes. **

_Voy a deshacer los caminos que me conducían a Dios._

**Días y noches pasaron sin cesar. Estúpido, pero real. Miles de horas respirando en su cuello. _CADA. VACÍO. DÍA_. El perdón no debería doler tanto, la necesidad no debería ser tan fácil de concebir. Y ahí estaba, recordando instantes de conexión, pestañas cubiertas de luz, sudor refrescando su piel, y sueños tomando una mano. Y es tan oscuro, acostumbrado. Leve en todo, menos en su potencia, nunca suficiente, nunca demasiado, nunca colmado, no al menos en los instantes en que diálogos inútiles disfrazaban el día a día. Felicidad. El viento en la cara.**

Y a reemplazarlos por tus dedos sobre la cobija.

**Y es necesario parar, contener el dolor, saludar a su hijo y tratar de no cometer los errores, pero cometiéndolos de igual modo, y  ese lugar debe estar repleto... si.  **

Me llevare tu aliento cada noche.****

**Aun puede sentir su voz. Miel y helado estremeciendo la piel. _Cada. Maldito. Día._ Y es estúpido sentir ira porque alguien no tomo tu mano ni te oyó llorar, cuando... cuando ha sido la única persona que lo ha hecho. Y eso duele, maldición, pero también excita. Colma. Y cuando estira la mano aplastado por pesadillas compartidas desde aquella cierta noche en un viejo castillo... nadie la toma. Y es estúpido, que siga haciéndolo. **

Las luces me abandonan.****

**Él conoce la historia, toda esa pusilanimidad que no es otra cosa que la  expresión de la típica megalomanía del hombre. Él conoce a Santo Tomas, y conoce lo que significa la perdida. Pero la vida es lo que es, vives en ella, trasciendes o no, aun si en tu sangre esta el germen del hombre que planeo su propia muerte a manos de su hijo. **_Sabes,__estoy orgulloso de ti, Lex. _**Gracias padre, cuando quieras. ****Parte de él esta seguro de que si estuviera vivo, tendría un vaso de brandy en la mano y brindaría por la debilidad, orgulloso, aunque sin aceptar nunca plenamente el porque. No es necesidad. Es deseo. Y el amor quiebra. Pocas personas lo amaron como Lionel (estiro la mano cada noche, lo sabes, en algunas de ellas, estuviste ahí, y la tomaste, y él sonrió como siempre quisiste... cuanto tiempo, padre). Y un Luthor no comparte. **

_En la misma pequeña esquina, robando tus latidos._

**Clark atado, el emblema en la espalda. **_No olvides a quien perteneces. _**Y apuesta a que Clark sabe a quien se refería. Es en esos sueños en los que recuerda leyendas japonesas de almas en gesto de pago y uniones mas alla de los tiempos. Estúpida historia... Siempre fue mas listo. **

S_é que puedes sentir el sabor de mi boca, recorriendo._****

**La historia se repite, o quizás solo la naturaleza humana, la historia solo hecho, pero la historia esta hecha por humanos padre, y los errores son esperados. Anhelados dirían algunos, el caos produce evolución, siempre lo ha hecho. El hecho de que ningún Luthor haya peleado en alguna guerra quizás sea sintomático del estado de tu estirpe, ¿y no es esa una gran aseveración?. La gente necesita de la evolución, hasta un Luthor... Pero si lo haces, Lex. Aun así, en reuniones con tazas de café, su encanto se ve levemente disminuido, y es que no puede engañarse, se necesita... motivo. Impulso. Razón. Sangre. Y la historia se repite, pero solo para los que no tomaron el riesgo. Siempre se pregunto si  su padre reconocería lo endeble de su discurso. Igual que el suyo. Un Luthor, es un Luthor y hay pocas guerras que valgan la pena. Pero las hay. **

**Él quiere creer en eso. **

**Lo necesita. **

_Me arrancare de cuajo tu ausencia._

**Madre, tanto años bajo tu memoria. Tantos. Irrevocables pero eficientes. Un Luthor es un Luthor, Lionel. Nada más.**

**Seguro. **

**Nunca debiste enseñarme a odiar... madre. Puedo destruir este mundo por miles de razones. Son las otras las que persigo. Un Luthor es un Luthor y es un Luthor, y Lex se pregunta cuando mierda se aferró en memorias de una madre inescrutablemente muerta en vida, alejándose de sueños y viviendo halitos a través de su hijo. El heredero. El cambio. El futuro. Solo otro niño más. Humildad, humildad. Falta de humildad.** _Es todo lo que tienes. _**Es lo que nos dejo en esto, padre. Si no, no habría otra explicación por la cual el aburrimiento y la auto referencia de un clan mal nacido hicieran que... _gane... lo sé... esta en todos lados. Puedes matarte cuantas veces quieras en mi memoria, y él siempre estará ahí para resucitarme... patético, patético, pero real. Todo lo que siempre temí. Tan claro y evidente.  Y es que es difícil, padre, es difícil, aceptar tal poder en otro que no lleve nuestras venas... egoísta. Tu muerte y discursos grandilocuentes me marcan, pero no me definen... ya no más. Ya no, nunca, ya no, jamás. Soy lo suficientemente valiente para verlo... seguro. _**__

**Ja. **

**Elección. **

**Y sueña.**

¿Crees que has ganad, Alexander?. 

**Sueño contigo cada noche, piel dorada, voz suave. Ningún amante podría igualar la fuerza contenida, inquieta y desafiante. Y no lo busco. **

**Ojos que atrapan todo, y cada día me pregunto si no fue salvación sino un acto de humildad el esposar mi alma a tus pupilas. Un nuevo comienzo. Razones e impulsos y_ razones._ La historia es la historia, él tendría su lugar, había excedido en cualquier aspecto a cualquier Luthor previo. Imperios y escándalos, mutismos y ambigüedades, sonrisas. Pero estaba el deseo y eso no muere nunca, y lo sabe, lo sabe, que no es el mismo deseo que impulso a su padre, simplemente porque el estaba mas aterrado de lo que Lex jamás admitió estar, y del miedo a la ira y el odio, ni siquiera son pasos, sino alientos. Y los alientos mueren.**

Me arrancare de cuajo la perdida.

**Aun puede sentir el aliento de su padre. Aun puede visualizarlo en algunas de las conversaciones que sostiene con su hijo. Y cuando este le pregunta por el tío Clark (porque veras, ojos), _Ojos_ Lex. Cazan por siempre), puede sentirlo en su sangre, instando a la negación de los impulsos, a la negación del caos que conlleva, pero ahora esta esa otra parte, más confusa, pero más suya, desatada ocho años antes, algo que ni su madre, ni Lana ni una línea o alguna pastilla  habían logrado desatar, pero que empezó a revelarse cuando su hijo tomo su dedo con fuerza. Su nombre es conciencia, y su color de ojos es verde, azul y gris. **

_Me arrancare de cuajo tu rendición._

_Y viviré.   
  
_****

**El destino es todo lo que tenemos. **

****

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

**            Corriendo, siempre corriendo, excepto porque ya no lo hacia. Al menos no en días de semanas. Coloco los pies sobre la mesa y dejo que la luz de la tarde lo cubriera. Hasta Superman necesitaba un respiro de vez en cuando, ¿Y no era ese una muestra de la poca creatividad de Luisa?. Realmente,  quizás algún día se lo diría, si es que era lo suficientemente valiente para soportar estoicamente los lamentos, acusaciones y golpes. Mensajes. Chloe estaba bien, era lo extraño de las reconciliaciones. Nunca reales, al menos no para él, y es que... **_padre. _**Kal El, hijo de Jor el, y las respuestas por las cuales hubiera matado cuando tenia quince años, y creía que una respuesta directa era equivalente a la verdad. **

**Había renunciado a todo, no mas trabajos de periodismo, no mas reportajes, y ahorros de años, mas algunos... aciertos, le permitan vivir como un alienígena de clase media. Padre estaría orgulloso. Hasta estaba pensando en la posibilidad de poner una cerca blanca... definitivamente. **

**            Después de un rato, se dirigió hacia el ventanal con una taza de café en la mano. Inquietud. Cristalina. Chloe, en la mesa junto a su madre, tratando de ultimar los detalles acerca de su nueva… identidad. Él conoce su corazón, y este le dice que deje de correr, pero conocer y aceptar no son lo mismo. Un chico puede intentar.**

**Y esta el vacío, vuelos en medio de la noche, dormir, comer, propósitos que no lo son y otros que nunca dejaran de serlo. Recuerdos. Puentes. La fe es un arte, milagro a veces intermitente, a veces infecundo, pero siempre finita y eso, duele. Y estas vivo. Es un riesgo que esta dispuesto a correr. Por él mismo. **

**Y es Lex, y los tratos ambiguos, mutismos y desangramientos. Era la búsqueda, de pertenencia, de ilusión, de fe. Toda su vida viendo las flores crecer, para  que un día se diera cuenta de que no importaba nada. Nada. Ver y mirar, Clark.  **

**Pero el anhelo seguía ahí. ¿Vergonzoso?, Sí, ¿inevitable?, Ciertamente, ¿necesario?, No. Buscando, siempre buscando, en este hermoso mundo que no era suyo, él era Clark, kal El. Miles de caras para un solo rostro y era difícil la aceptación de sus debilidades. Era humano. Dejo el suelo y se elevo. Sabia el camino de memoria.**

**Así que en ese momento, en el que sus pies se posaron sobre el puente, recuerdos de estremecimientos, miedos y cicatrices cerniéndose como siempre, y ahora podía verlo. El instante de reconocimiento, y luego el miedo, y Dios, Lex siempre había sido tan benditamente inteligente, perceptivo, y él era solo un chico, pero Lex, Lex lo había visto. Y de pronto las miradas cobran sentido. Y es miedo. Y es humano. **

**Y se puede, realmente _si_ se puede, ir día tras día, resucitando los lamentos, encaminándolos a través de las venas, rociándolos con alientos y palabras y frases acerca del mundo malo que quita toda brisa de identidad, un mundo que no es el suyo, una vida que no es la suya, y adonde ir... desde aquí. Hacia adonde. Y quien haría ese viaje, ¿el chico abandonado al lado de una nave espacial en medio de un maizal?, ¿El joven envuelto en la calidez de un hogar y palabras acerca de la vida, y directrices acerca de la gente buena y trabajadora, y la no tanto... o Clark Kent, perdido en recuerdos, en heridas del pasado que nunca fueron solo suyas, pero que asumió como propias porque era más fácil, camino conocido, ansiado, confortablemente doloroso?. O él. Existente. Tanto como el camino hacia un sótano y una nave, hacia las últimas reminiscencias de un mundo que jamás había conocido, pero que le pertenecía, porque era el último, y por una maldita vez, hubiera deseado ser... ¿Otro?, ¿Merecedor?, ¿Un error de calculo?. Bla, bla. **

**Podía ir día tras día, día tras día, día tras día, y no encontrar más respuestas que sus propios y ancianos lamentos y laberintos  y cálculos muertos. Sobre quien  era, quien había sido, quien habría querido ser, y toda esa basura que conlleva la negación. **_La identidad es un estado de gracia que no convive a menudo entre nosotros. _**La voz de Jor El, a lo lejos, colándose en su memoria. Kriptonia y sus paisajes de hielo y sol tibio, Kriptonia y sus Oh, tan románticos lazos de amor para la eternidad... y él que pensaba que la levitación en una cama y la Oh, sorpresiva conexión de Lex con sus memorias y pesadillas en aquella cama de Escocia solo eran otro día más. Cuando solo era otra alma. Prosaico hasta para él. Y jamás había sido de otro modo. No desde aquel día en el río. Lo supiera o no Lex estaría en su espíritu por siempre. Malditos kriptonianos y sus rituales. Y tal vez nunca fue acerca de quien era, sino que hacer sobre eso, o tal vez esos poderes, y rayos y centellas y toda la demás mierda, solo retraso lo evidente. Kal El hijo de Jor El, Clark Kent hijo de Martha y Jon. Clark... Lex... todo había sido más fácil. Nadie daría los pasos mas que él, nadie creería en sus ojos mas que él. Tal vez Lex... tan, tan necesitado. Pero... importante y trascendental, pero no inexpugnable. No... inextinguible. Y  todo era fe, creencia y pasos. Y todo esto era muy, muy antiguo, pero intrínsecamente... humano. Y eso le bastaba. Y eso estaba bien. ¿Cierto?. **

**Cierto. **

**Tanto por las estúpidas visiones. **

**            Así que, mientras esperaba alguna otra revelación así de patética, descifrada y explicada para su angustiosamente bajo nivel cognitivo, Clark Kent, hijo de Jor El y Martha Kent, amante de Lex, hijo de. Etc. Etc... no hay nada peor que la conciencia. Tan... cruda. Sonrió. Arrogancia es la que lo había traído ahí, amantes hablando acerca de Maquiavelo, amigo hablándole acerca de destinos. La vida es lo que es, control es opción hasta cierto punto, recuerdos y golpes en las noches, manos sangrando y misiones a las que nadie iba pero a las cuales él, Dios, él, se ofrecía porque era parte del plan de convertirse en el  mártir de turno... **_humildad, hijo mío. Es lo que pudo habernos salvado. Nunca la olvides. Es lo único que lo hará contigo._****

**Pero la vida, su vida, tiene instantes que ni siquiera Dante hubiera superado, y cuando oye aparcar un auto a unos metros de donde esta parado, palabras como evasión,  miedo, Oprah Winfrey y ley de Murphy, se vienen a la cabeza, y Clark se fuerza a no correr, o ignorar como ha venido haciéndolo. Y solo se queda ahí, porque o destruirá al hombre que camina hacia él con una intensidad  que le hace sonreír, aun sin voltear, o...  así que ahí esta la elección, correr o buscar, y tal vez solo sea cuestión de aceptar las decisiones, o más bien racionalizarlas con la honestidad debida. En este hermoso mundo, que no es su mundo, con los últimos trazos del sol en el horizonte, destino y albedrío se reencuentran en una voz que le hizo abrir sus ojos verdes, pero cerrar los del alma.**

- **Hola, Clark**

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

**            Es divertida la forma en que la vida te recuerda que puedes ir jodiendo con todo lo que se te ponga por delante, y jamás caer en las repeticiones,  porque tu _si_ sabes como hacer las cosas, y luego están este tipos de momentos en los cuales todo vuelve al comienzo, y es terriblemente depresivo el sentirse casi feliz.**

- **Lex- **_tan suave._****

- **¿Qué te trae por aquí?- **_buena pregunta Alexander. _**Nervios, nervios, ¿quién lo hubiera pensado?. **

- **Estado ahí. Hecho eso - **_Dios, esa sonrisa. _**¿Necesitas alguna señal más Luthor?. Cayendo. Cuando siempre estuviste ahí. Se acerco un poco, lentamente, como acechando, porque Dios sabía que eso era una de las cosas en las que ellos eran maestros. Su rostro, conocido y olvidado... ¿era eso paz?.**

- **No lo dudo- se paro a su lado a cierta distancia al notar la leve contracción de los músculos, sin asombrarse - ¿No hay cachorros que salvar?- **_ ahora, eso es un nuevo nivel. _**Larga, larga mirada por parte de Clark.  Solo él podía salirse con esa. Y de nuevo, esa casi armonía. Provocaba miedo. **

- **¿Qué te trae por aquí, Lex?.**

- **...- **_todo. _**Clark movió la cabeza y comenzó a alejarse- Nunca será la correcta... no importa cual sea...  nunca lo será. **

- **¿Y eso de que nos sirve?- tan estúpido. Esperando, siempre esperando. **

- **Puedo destruir este mundo- ahora, eso definitivamente estúpido. **

- **Puedes hacer tu mejor intento.**

- **Puedo encontrar miles de razones para quemarlo hasta los cimientos.**

- **Dame una.**

- **Estas en él. - y es cierto, maldición, es cierto. Pero Clark solo lo observa con esa maldita expresión que no es en absoluto expresión. Y si, es gracioso. Lo es. Reflejos, Lex. Siempre traicionan. **

- **¿Nunca fue sobre ti?. ¿Era el mundo malo y cruel?- se mofo. **

- **Tenemos elecciones, Clark. **

- **¿Es esto lo que somos ahora?, ¿Viejos compañeros de batallas?, Remembrando los tiempos pasados, porque Dios, _teníamos tanta vida?_- es curioso que una risa que debiera ser agria, es solo... Clark. **

- **No todo fue sobre ti.**

- **Si lo fue hijo de puta. Siempre. **

- **¿Y eso que nos deja?.**

- **... Estabas tan asustado... – dijo pensativo. Y es excitante y aterrante, y todos esos otros adjetivos grandiosos que nadie nunca encuentra en el momento preciso. Es la verdad. Porque si sangras, no lo sientes, y fue tu padre quien te enseñó acerca de los diferentes usos de la mentira. Sin absolutos que corroan su propósito. **_Un Luthor no se engaña con  imposibles, los crea, un Luthor no cree en absolutos, un Luthor no lucha en estúpidas guerras, un Luthor no se subyuga, un Luthor  no necesita la  verdad. Perífrasis, Lex._

- **.... Aun lo estoy...**

- **Sabes... Después de  todo este tiempo. Debería darme lo mismo que te ahogaras en culpa. Solo... no lo hago. No mas- y el cansancio se noto en ese perfecto rostro. Tanto. **

- **Te traicione, te mentí, te engañe, te vendí, creo que eso es suficiente para tu odio. Yo lo hago... cada día. Por ambos.**

- **No te odio- repitió. Y él sabía que no trataba de convencer a nadie. No más. Es bastante espeluznante.**

- **¿Y en eso en que nos deja?- **_no todo es acerca de ti. _****

- **No todo tiene que doler, no todo tiene que sangrar. El dolor te hace sentir vivo, pero también te hace adicto. Cualquier cosa que dirija tu vida de esa forma, lo hace- **_me consumo sin ti. _****

- **Hablemos acerca de la fe, Clark- imito certeramente a Jonathan. Clark solo sonrió. Solo eso. Y es... -... es todo lo que he sido- Lex Luthor, hijo de Lilian y Lionel. Lex Luthor, bastardo sin alma, brillante e infame. Lex Luthor, legado interminable de mierdas y poder. Lex Luthor, brillante, glamour y sofisticación. Lex... Lex... ¿Es todo lo que nos queda**

- **Y que haces aquí?. - **_ El destino es todo lo que nos queda. Pero._****

- **_Quiero más_****- **_Un Luthor no se engaña con  imposibles._****

**Observo al hombre frente a él. Paz en sus facciones, sintiéndose casi celoso de ella, no pudo menos que sonreír. Miro el río bajo sus pies. Elecciones. Un  hombre si es capaz de volar. Alienígena o no. "_La gente no puede volar, Lex". _**_Contigo siempre pude. _**Todo lo que un Luthor no es ni será, todo lo que un Luthor no necesita, todo por lo que un Luthor no lucharía, porque_ ningún Luthor ha luchado en guerra alguna._ Adicción. Adicción. Pero más que eso...**

- **Se quien soy. Mi destino. Mi elección.- **_quizás no estés en ella_**- Es... bastante- esa sonrisa, la misma le hacia perder toda dirección mental- llano. **

- **Nunca tuve dudas.**

- **No significa que sea bueno.**

- **... Nunca dije eso... - breve flash de dientes blancos. ¿Resignación?. Probablemente- No te arrepientes- **_de mí_. **Nunca una pregunta. **

- **No.- Certeza absoluta. **_Dios_**- ¿Y tu?.**

- **No... - tuvo que sonreír- no sé hacia donde voy-**_ un Luthor no cree en absolutos._****

- **Adonde quieras.**

- **Es el punto. Clark...**

- **....Lex- sonrió casi compasivo. Y eso irrita, excita maldita sea. Siempre se había le sucedía cuando Clark se colocaba arrogante. O francamente en cualquier estado. La existencia en si era embriagante. **

- **Hay días... en que puedo saber, lo que soy, quien soy. Mis...  _razones_- risa bordeando en la histeria y es. Ha. **

- **Mataste a tu padre- **_un Luthor no lucha en guerras._****

- **Sí.**

- **Y yo deje morir al mío por ti- **_una pareja hecha en el cielo._** Y es el peor momento para esa maldita risita que amenaza con brotar.**

- **Sí- **_un Luthor no se subyuga._****

- **... No podemos estar así por siempre- Oh, bueno, DAH. El sobre entendimiento del siglo. Pero, leyendas, Lex. Leyendas**_. No _quiero_ estar así por siempre._****

- **Crees que eso deba importarme.**

- **Me culpas por todo.**

- **Ya no. **

- **¡¡Lo haces!!.**

- **Que maduro, Lex. ¡Dime que alguna vez consideraste confiar en mi, dime que alguna vez creíste en mi, y eso duele, pero es real, y es parte de todo!... ¡¡Respóndeme Lex!!...- luego de un momento suspiro y volteo para irse, porque la verdad duele, y es bueno, y estaba escrito en el rostro de Lex y él no pudo soportarlo. Amor. Un aliento en el aire. **_No puedo imaginar que más hacer contigo. La alternativa._****

- **... No puedo estar sin ti... no quiero estar sin ti. Eres el aire que respiro... - **_eres mi alma._****

- **... Lex- trago saliva. **_Un Luthor  no necesita la  verdad. **Tan, tan sin punto. **_****

- **_Te amo Clark_****.**

**Y no había aire suficiente para poder respirar de nuevo. Tan, tan patético,. Y real. Como si los años no significaran nada, como si las traiciones y la auto indulgencia no pesaran una mierdas, como si todo hubiera sido una mal día y Dios, quemando su sangre, consumiendo sus días, incompleto, siempre incompleto e interminable. **

**Silencioso. Seco. Un Luthor no llora, un Luthor no lucha en las guerras, un Luthor aprovecha las oportunidades. Un Luthor jamás se deja guiar por sus emociones. Jodete padre. Solo. Jodete. Un paso tentativo, y Clark, Dios, Clark casi dio un paso hacia tras, casi. Pero no lo hizo, y eso... **

- **¿Qué te hace pensar... no dejare que juegues conmigo otra vez... quebraste _todo._**

- **_Fe._**

- **¿En _ti_?.- y si se hubiera puesto a reír, Dios. Hernias, hernias- Bellas palabras, Lex.**

- **Siempre hay elecciones. **

- **Te someterás a tu propia... Dios, Lex, esto, no... no es así, no, no es... – movió la cabeza y volteo. Él podía ver, la añoranza de la huida. Pero Clark siguió ahí. **_Ya no estoy huyendo, Lex. _****

- **Entonces enséñame como- risa seca que no es otra cosa que un sollozo atragantado y esa maldita serena tristeza. **

- **No es así...**

- **_¡Sé que no lo es!. Pero... _****Cada día... necesito ver, necesito tocar, necesito sentir... contigo... - otro paso. **_Ningún Luthor ha jamás luchado en una guerra. No es necesario. _****

- **¿Por qué?... – un momento, o dos. **

- **... Porque me haces sentir vivo- **_Un Luthor no cree en absolutos_****

- **... Lex- **_detente, por favor. _****

- **Me haces respirar- **_Un Luthor no necesita la verdad._****

- **Lex.**

- **Me haces sentir completo- **_Un Luthor no se deja guiar por sus emociones. _****

- **_Lex._**

- **Me das propósito- **_Un Luthor no confía. _****

- **... No hará ningún bien.**

- **Y yo decía: _"Nuestra amistad será cosa de leyendas"_. Y nunca... -rió porque era... Las palabras pueden o no cambiar al mundo. Tan benditamente inocente- Dios, nunca tuve el valor... Tengo miles de razones para destruir este mundo, miles de razones para conquistarlo- **_Un Luthor no cree en debilidades. _****

- **Me interesa una mierda este mundo.**

- **A mí también Superman, Clark. Tu.- y si alguien le decía que estaba histérico, probablemente no seria una bonita escena, llantos y Roberts con una nueve milímetros. Luthor. Luthor. Risa algo... finita en su duración, pero verdadera. – Eres tu quien me importa, eres tu, y mis razones, y toda esa demás mierda.**

- **Mataste a tu padre enfrente de tu hijo- **_Un Luthor no necesita. _**El rostro frente suyo, tan pensativo y lejano. En ese minuto, tan claro y perfecto.**

- **Lo sé... quiero construir un mundo en donde no haya necesidad de... – esta vez él movió la cabeza. **

- **No, ¿en serio?... Ambicioso... -  y Clark, sonrió. Verdadero, quince años y el sol saliendo en el atardecer. **

- **Luthor- corrigió. **

- **Lex- corrigió Clark a su vez. Y simplemente se llevo su aliento, porque podía. Y quizá es así, como se siente la liberación, él no espero por la respuesta, ¿cuál es el punto en ser Lex si no puedes trucar las reglas?.**

**Suave. Tan suave. Miel dorada o algún cliché parecido. Tan suave. Completo. Pleno como el tiempo. Tenemos un futuro Clark, y no dejare que nada se interponga entre nosotros, y si caigo en el intento, siempre me sostendrás, y si caigo en el intento, sabré, que intente no hacerlo... Oh, bueno. **_Si me destruyes, te destruyo... No lo querría de otra forma. ****_

**Y cuando el beso termino. Todo encaja, y siempre estuvo ahí, siempre. _Gratitud por las oportunidades. _Tacto, sonido, sabor, textura en medio de los latidos, oídos, murmullos del pasado y el futuro. Es memoria infinita y trazos de ausencia disipándose, pero que nunca se destruirán del todo, porque es el precio, es el ansia, elecciones y razones y ojos negros. **

**Remisión. **

**Absolución. **

**Y es el viento, en sus dedos.**

**Y es amor.**

**~&~&~@~&~&~**

**_MESES DESPUÉS. SMALLVILLE_**

**_Vida gastada, ¿puedes ver?. Buscando, siempre buscando._******

**Hay nuevas flores en el jardín. Risas sueltas en la cocina y olor a galletas. Sacudió el traje antes de ponerlo dentro de la lavadora (gajes del oficio), y cerro los ojos. Vainilla. **

**No capta las palabras, no quiere, la risa es suficiente, indica soltura y aceptación. Y es...  cuando camina en el living, nota los rastros de fragilidad. Cortinas demasiado viejas, pero siempre impecables. Arreglos descoloridos, paredes con colores desfallecientes. Debería pintarlas mañana, pero nunca ir mas allá. Porque el tiempo pasa, y no habrá forma de devolverlo. Ni siquiera por su madre. Todo termina, todo. Es la forma, Clark, forma y contenido en el fin. **_Quiero hacerlos orgullosos. Lo elijo. _

**Él ama su risa. Reflejo de un alma que jamás debería morir. Pero es... entra en la cocina, y la ve reír con una animosidad de la cual no había sido testigo desde hacia mucho tiempo, cuando él entraba por la puerta, viento en la cocina como única carta de presentación, con su padre a rastras, y la amenaza de un castigo por haberle tirado pasto encima. Nunca se cumplieron. Hasta ahora, nunca supo que la risa de su madre, fuera el sonido del perdón.**

**Por alguna razón siente que debe llamar a Lex.**

**Adam esta mesurando los ingredientes, y al verlo sonríe, y es real. Y colma, completa. Tanta guerra en esos ojos, él lo sabe, lo _sabe. _Siente el automóvil a lo lejos, y Martha le sonríe algo nerviosa.**

**_WASHINGTON DC. _**

**Inquieto. Doloroso. Reconectar todo, _todo. _Tanto tiempo apartados, tanto dolor en el vacío, y es... el tacto duele, pero también alimenta. Sexo, hesitación y palabra, recriminaciones y risas. Vida. Extraño, pero elegido, la necesidad y, Dios, las oportunidades que hacían el tacto hiriente, pero cada vez menos, y menos, y menos, y eso... era interminable. Incontenible. Era felicidad. Comunión. Que... romántico, Lex. **

**Reverencia. Él lo sabía, lo entendía, lo _aceptaba. _Como las conversaciones con su hijo, y los planes para navidad, y la risa de Adam después de la tormenta... quitaba el aliento. Como siempre debió ser. Y Dios, no desea equivocarse, no lo desea. Parte de él tiene esa egoísta certidumbre de que Clark lo atrapara cada vez que caiga o se deslice por el estúpido canal del renacimiento. Espera poderretribuir. Y eso es... lealtad. Y era tan poderoso, increíble que se haya cegado tanto, pero era tan, tan joven. Y era el hijo de su padre. Como hacia dieciocho años atrás, como el tiempo que no parecía pasar porque ninguno de los dos lo permitía. Porque en la separación, fue su amparo, templándolos. Clark y Lex, el alienígena, y el fenómeno, visiones de lapidas rodeando a un par de ojos azul verde, excepto la suya, y Dios, solo espera, Lex espera... tener la fuerza para jamás volver... un chico puede intentar. Y solo se necesita un par de ojos verdes. Que... dulce. Y es interesante, fascinante, envolvente, como ver al espejo y notar que no ha envejecido casi nada, y que Clark tampoco lo ha hecho y... no estar solo. Bendición, por primera vez, bendición. Elección, y no con cualquiera, sino con el único, el único que deseaba, necesitaba.**

**Pero un Luthor es un Luthor, cada día, cada paso. Hay tanto por hacer, tanto que enmendar, tanto que cambiar, y hay tanto, tanto poder, que embriaga, pero esta Clark, y la sobriedad. Y eso, eso definitivamente era dulce. Que triste, Lex. Sonrió. **

**Hay tanto por hacer. Y quiero hacerlo. Puedo. Duda y ansia corroyendo. No podría ser de otra forma. Hay tiempo. Ahora lo hay. Con una ultima mirada al Capitolio, subió a la limusina, y se dirigió al aeropuerto. Casa. Ja. **

**Y a veces Lex tiene esos sueños que no son sueños pero que endulzan el subconsciente con tal mentira. Y en ellos, Clark no lo sostiene al cruzar los miles de canales en los cuales renace y muere cada día. Y sus manos no se entrelazan cuando él lo busca y es... lo trae de vuelta a la Tierra... y en esos sueños, su mente danza con el dolor y los gritos y las voces a las que fue tan dramáticamente introducido, aquel día en Escocia. Silencios dolorosos que cazan a  Clark con mas intensidad de la que él podría llegar a experimentar. Y aun así... aun así... en los sueños, no hay palabra que los acompañe y esta la ira y es solo un sueño, pero en él,  todo es negro y Clark... Clark... esta a su lado pero no responde. Hecho ovillo perdido en sus propias pesadillas en las cuales él no existe... Lex. Respiración agitada... Sueños que no tiene nada que ver con fisiologías alteradas y costumbres de aparejamiento kriptonianos o Luthors... sino que son todo _Lex... _pero cuando despierta, Clark esta a su lado y la mano siempre es sostenida. Hacen el amor fieramente, luz y sombra poder y sumisión frente a algo que es mas fuerte que... y aquí vas de nuevo, Lex... y otras veces es tan gentil, que es una afrenta para toda la alta sociedad de Metrópolis. De cualquier manera, ninguno de los dos desvía la vista. Lex se pregunta cuando el cielo caerá sobre ellos de nuevo y si solo esta Clark y sostiene su mano, eso seria... una de sus asistentes de vuelo lo despierta de su ligera siesta y trata de aclarar las imágenes de su cabeza y trata de no pensar en la pequeñez de sus visiones comparadas con las de Clark... sostiene me si puedes (nunca te deja, Lex. Siempre esta  en tus éxodos)...**

Por favor.

**La asistente le ofrece un trago pero declina. Necesidad y deseo. Mediocridad o voluntad y canales de nacimiento o muerte en vida... mueve la cabeza. Tan inconducente. Suena el teléfono... Clark...**

**Lex sonríe.**

**Y exhala en paz.**

SMALLVILLE 

- **¿Cuánto falta?.**

- **Diez minutos para que entre a la propiedad. **

- **¡¡Oh, eso es tan genial!!, ¡¡Superman!!.Clark, podría hacerte unas interesantes propuestas de negocio- imito a la perfección a Lex, un talento que solo tres o cuatro personas en el planeta conocían. Mas seguro.**

- ** Hmm, déjame pensarlo. NO.- le  desordeno el cabello, y el chico no se resistió al tacto. Heridas que a veces sanan más rápido de lo esperado. Otras no. Se sentó e intento robar algunas galletas, pero la mirada de su madre y las risas delatoras  de Adam lo detuvieron. Ella es tan hermosa. Y no tiene idea de lo que paso, y jamás la tendrá. Clark no esta seguro de que ella pueda perdonar, todos tienen un limite. Se pregunta cuál es el suyo. Lex tiene algunas teorías- Ya esta entrando a la propiedad. - se levanto. La misma frase que le había dicho a Chloe en el Penthouse, seguido por una serie de insultos y suspiros exasperados por teléfono, pero Chloe... una mirada de tranquilidad para su madre. Tan hermosa. Recordó a Adam cohibido y algo tímido, intentando no mostrarlo. Una sonrisa de Martha, era todo lo que había bastado. **

- **¿Le llevaras galletas y flores?- malditos Luthor.**

- **Muy gracioso Adam, pero creo que ambos sabemos que nadie comerá lo que tu hagas, - salió sin ver la lengua del chico. **_Esto es tan bizarro. _**Se dirigió al granero. Porque hasta un Luthor necesitaba tiempo para prepararse...**

**Un. Dos. Tres, y Lex viendo el horizonte.**

- **Es una cena. No una batalla.**

- **... Nunca se sabe, Clark. Te distraes un poco y... - siguió mirando la puesta de sol hasta que Clark se paro a su lado, observándolo divertido. **

- **Son _galletas_- mastico una y se la ofreció.**

- **¿Quién la hizo?- entrecerró los ojos.**

- **Mi madre, por supuesto- mirada inocente y falló miserablemente.**

- **Aja.**

- **...**

- **De ninguna manera...**

- **Nunca he logrado que me cuentes sobre eso.**

- **Quizás algún día cuando no me dejes plantado en la opera con Carlos, y su esposa.**

- **Ha, si, recuérdame que te diga que le debes una disculpa al gobernador. **

- **¿Porque?- inocente.**

- **No puedes ir por la vida amenazando a las personas solamente por sus políticas, Lex. Ironías y comentarios solapados, es... – busco una razón. Una.- de tan poca clase.- maldición. Sonrió. **

- **¿Quién dijo que eran solapadas?... – mejor no hablar de los amigos senadores- No pagó el rescate.- suspiro.  Suerte entre gitanos- Además, deberías hablar con Chloe, ella podría darme unas clases... - la mirada de Clark, lo corto en seco. Sonrió encantador. **

- **... ¿Seguro que no quieres un poco?...- se acerco y cerro los ojos un segundo, cegado por el sol. Por toda respuesta, Lex lo beso con fiereza. El poder hacerlo era... Cuando lo dejo, se lamió la boca. Clark arqueo una ceja y Lex murmuro sobre la suya. Manos. Desnudez brutal bajo un guante. Blanco y negro. Luthor y Lex... _Lex._ **

- **Delicioso.**

- **Lo soy, muchas gracias. - risa ronca. Lex saboreo la galleta... **

- **... Él siempre te recordó, ¿sabias?.**

- **¿Que puedo decir?... ¿Qué tenias que hacer hoy en el congreso?- Lex sonrió. Rápido flash de dientes blancos, y. Es. Provocaba. Miedo. Un hombre en una misión.**

- **Evaluando alternativas. **

- **¿En serio?.**

- **Así es.**

- **Y esas alternativas no incluyen ciertos estilos de vida, hijos, apellidos y... que... común****,**** Lex- sonrió pero la seriedad se apodero de ese rostro que lo había  perseguido por años.**

- **Seguro Clark. Porque ese re encuentro en el puente fue elegante y chic.- Clark solo lo besa y... Ok. Lex podría hacer mucho menos con mucho más. Clark solo ríe. Suele hacer eso a veces y es... Dios, este chico, este hombre. Lex mueve la cabeza y lo besa de nuevo. Solo porque puede- ****S****olo sigo la corriente. - suspira en su boca y por un segundo se enseria-... -... Cualquier cosa que decida, tu y Adam serán consultados. Lo sabes.- _sin comentario_. Clark se allego hacia el borde del granero y contemplo el horizonte. Lex lo contemplo a él. Recuerdos de brandy y penumbra. Siempre. Martha y Adam entrando unos leños y Adam estirando la mano, saludando. Después de un segundo de hesitación, Lex respondió. Clark trago otra galleta, escondiendo la sonrisa. Martha saludo y Clark lo sintió tensarse. **_ Estira la mano. _**Después de un segundo, Lex movió la cabeza en señal de saludo, sonrisa rápida, mitad timidez y... ****Lex. Verdadera. ****Martha sonrió devuelta y siguieron su camino- Jonathan tuvo mucha suerte.**

- **Debió tener una casa llena de niños...**

- **Nunca digas eso enfrente de ella.**

- **... Lo sé. Es una madre. **

- **Se llevan bien, es...**

- **¿Sorpresivo?, No tanto... no aquí, no en _Smallville_.- se mofo. Coloco las manos en los bolsillos y observaron el atardecer desfalleciendo- Nunca termina.**

- **Lo sé, a veces solía observarte- Clark volteo esperando ver alguna señal de broma, pero no la encontró.**

- **... No sé si sentirme halagado, o aterrado.**

- **Aterrado... – atardeceres en Smallville, autos aparcados, escondidos entre matorrales y una botella de brandy. Se le quedó viendo por un segundo, intenso y poderoso, y en ese instante recordó otra conversación, otro momento. Y la búsqueda. Colándose en hombros jóvenes con visiones y destinos, demasiado inmaduros para siquiera comenzar a entenderlos, y es que nunca nadie les hablo de aquellos detalles domésticos que envuelven a las decisiones. Aburrido, aburrido. Siempre hay una elección, siempre hay opciones, es fe.**

- **Es lo que muchos dicen de las leyendas...**

- **¿Así,?- y por un segundo, para diferenciar este momento, o para cambiar la historia, elecciones o no, Lex acaricia su rostro. Razón, identidad y reverencia, y el toque es perfecto, colma, pero no demasiado. La historia es creación, la historia es riesgo. Clark se pregunta si algún día, Lex será capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo. Se llama amor. **

- **... ¿Cambiando los libretos?. Que dulce de tu parte. - respiro en el cuello de Lex, y luego se alejó un segundo. Mano muerta, prótesis y no debería, no debería ser excitante. Solo Lex. **

- **No quiero aburrirte.**

- **Y el congreso es parte del plan.**

- **Eres- mordió su labio inferior con fuerza- _duro_ de distraer, para ser un futuro esposo trofeo- Ha la hermosa prensa. Muchos periodistas sin trabajo... Lex, Lex…y nadie se mete con lo que es mío...  **_Oh... _**OH. Lex sonrió. ****Leyes de sodomía revocadas y un Luthor es un Luthor. Probablemente jamás lo hará, jamás se perdonara. Clark puede trabajar con eso. Lo elige. En algún momento Sally Field saldrá a escena. **

- **Oh, Dios, Lex.- arrugo la nariz en disgusto- ¿Ni siquiera anillos?, ¿Carreras y rifles?- Lex lo silencio con otro beso, Y Clark se pregunto cuando acabaría, cuando todo volvería a desmembrarse, pero esta vez abrió los ojos y siguió a su alma, a los pies de Lex Luthor bañado de Luz, y la vista. Quitaba el aliento... la... Dios... plenitud. **

- **He ahí la razón de esta cena.**

- **No te atreverías. Es demasiado cliché, aun para nosotros.- bueno, no realmente. **

- **_Luthor- _****sonrió todo dientes y eso. Asusta. Entretiene. No podría ser de otra forma con Lex. Naves espaciales y destinos y frases para el bronce y muertes y amor. __**

- **_Lex- _****corrigió tranquilo. Queda toda una existencia para el resto. Mano en su cabello. Casi... y es interminable. **

- **Quiero crear algo que... Dios me ayude,  _valga_ algo...__**

- **... Eso es, no mas TV Cable para ti.**

- **Quiero cambiar todo... – y rió. Tintineante, auto despreciativa. Real. Suya... suya. No es todo lo que tiene, pero es todo lo que quiere. Elección y destino en sincronía o alguna mierda por el estilo. Y es suficiente. - quiero probar que puedo mantener una promesa... - una mirada, mal que mil palabras, Y Clark se pregunto si un ser humano podría sobrevivir a eso. _Mi amor, mi alma, mi futuro. _**

- **¿Y cuál promesa seria esa?....- ojos tan hermosos. **_Más... _**Lex tomo su mano, cambiando la historia de nuevo, **_quiero todo,_** besando sus dedos,**_ contigo,_** con una reverencia irreal, **_porque eres interminable, _** brutal; **_y estas en el aire_**, borrando las memorias de promesas incumplidas en un castillo y en un granero... la voz de Adam y Martha en la lejanía. **_Quiero darte algo, de lo que estés orgulloso. Algo en lo que puedas creer. Algo en lo que yo pueda hacerlo. Algo que no te haga despertar en la  noche cubierto de pavor. Ni a mí.  Quiero darte **todo.** Necesito darte todo, lo elijo. Quiero hacer algo que ningún Luthor ha hecho antes. _****

- **Que tenemos un futuro juntos, Clark. Y que nuestra amistad, será cosa de leyendas...**

**_"A man is what he believes"_**

_Chekov _

FIN


End file.
